


Just Kill Me In A Regular Fashion

by Marugitto



Series: Thousand Words of Silence [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 33,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marugitto/pseuds/Marugitto
Summary: As the freshest and newest victim to enter The Fog and still trying to get used to it, you are not prepared when coming upon The Killer known as The Shape. After you manage to anger him beyond reason, you have signed your death sentence, as he will do all he can to get you.Will you manage to evade him, when death is not an escape?





	1. Beginner's Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~  
> So this is my very first proper fanfiction that I've published and I am really excited about how this will go!  
> It is worth mentioning, that I have only once made an attempt at writing smut, and I am pretty new to this. As for the story's smut, it will come in Chapter 2, so yeah sorry for the wait~
> 
> I am uncertain if any of the other chapters will be at the same length as this one, but I guess only time will tell~
> 
> But without further a due, I hope you will enjoy my writing!

There was a shift in the air as the tell-tale pull on your body faded, announcing that you no longer were at the campsite. There was, however, not too much of a different feeling, since the warmth from the fire you had just sat by, hadn't been too noticeable in the first place. That had been the most curious part when you entered the Entity’s realm at first; that whilst you could hear the wind blow, there was no feeling the breeze. And you would imagine that running through the forest at night would make you chilly because of the cold temperature, but it was barely noticeable. It was almost as if the physics and laws of nature you once had seen as an obvious fact, were no longer correct. Instead of the realistic feeling of your environment, it was almost a suffocating, yet dull feeling that resided – like being asleep and dreaming heavily. But even though one might wonder if that was true, there was one factor that extinguished that possibility. You could feel pain, and that was certain. In no dream could you ever come up with the immense suffering you had experienced throughout your short time in ‘The Fog’, as your fellow victims called it. That was perhaps the only light during your predicament; that you were not alone. And whilst they referred to themselves as ‘survivors’, there was was a part of you that felt it was only something they said to make themselves feel better. After all, there wasn’t a too large number of trials they actually could say they survived; and you were no better.

As the freshest and newest, unfortunate soul to join the suffering of The Entity’s trials, you were the one with the least experience and chances of winning. So far you had only been through four trials and you had only managed to escape with your life once. During your third round, and the only reason for your ‘survival’ was that you never came upon the killer, the others referred to as The Trapper; a large, terrifying and imposing being of pure terror and evil. You had been told by your new acquaintance known as Claudette to simply continue fixing the generators that would let you escape, whilst she would run off to help your teammates. With only one of you, a quiet, but sweet boy, named Quentin sacrificed, you, Claudette and Adam had managed to escape. You had felt a rush after that trial, finally feeling a sense of achievement and pride, that the others had tried to assure you would come, trying to cheer you up by the campfire.

The last game, however, you had been clumsy. You had tried to save the girl named Feng Min from the hook but had not noticed the killer known as The Cannibal waiting behind a wall. The excruciating pain from the blade of his chainsaw and the familiar, soaring stab of the meat hook was still fresh in your memory. Only Jake had survived that round since he was lucky enough to find the hatch before The Killer found him. It was clear that your inexperience was at the cost of the others, and it left a bad feeling in your gut.

But as it was the will of the entity, you were now in your fifth trial. This time you were paired up with Jake once more, and two survivors you had not had the ‘pleasure’ of working with before. One was a girl named Meg, who was pretty much a veteran at this point, being one of the first to have arrived at The Fog and still reside there, alongside Jake, Claudette and a man named Dwight. Hopefully having her and Jake with you would help your chances at escaping. The other guy to have joined you were named David, an arrogant, yet somehow likable fellow, that always knew how to make it seem like he had everything under control, even though that there rarely were any truth to it. Still, he had a lot more experience than you, and you would follow his lead if needed.

As the feeling of the trial beginning faded, you were now at the place they called Crotus Prenn Asylum, a tragic, but perfect example of the places The Entity felt like sending their victims to play cat and mouse for their ‘lives’. As you look around, you can see David in the distance arriving at a generator. With quiet steps, you followed after him since there is safety in numbers. As you sat down he gave one of his “Don’t worry luv’, we’re gonna live forever”-smiles in hopes of turning your frown upside down. Knowing he was only trying to help, you forced a shaky smile back at him, before beginning at the task at hand.

For a while, you work in silence, with only the only sounds coming from the old machinery slowly coming to life. You start to wonder where Jake and Meg ended up since you had not seen them running in the distance. That should have eased your worries to some degree, but for some reason, it left a bad feeling in your stomach; the feeling that something was soon to go terribly wrong. As if you were trying to sabotage yourself, the generator releases a loud bang right in your face. By letting your thoughts wander, you had not seen the piston loosening from its place, and hitting another part of the machinery. As the smoke cleared you could see David’s annoyed face. You closed your eyes preparing for his insults.

“Shit!”, is the only curse coming from his lips as he grabs your arm to start sprinting in the direction of your left. As you begin to run you turn your head to see what had made David so scarce. Usually, he would be calm during the most intense of situations, even being so bold you curse out The Killer whilst hanging on the hook, holding on for dear life, so his reaction is rather unusual. You feel a chill run down your spine as you lay your eyes on the danger behind you. A tall and imposing creature, dressed in what looks like a marine blue coveralls, brandishing a larger-than-average kitchen’s knife in his hand, though it was no contest what was the most terrifying feature of the man quickly following your footsteps were; the mask. A pale, expressionless face in the distance coming closer by the second. Somehow there is something inherently more terrifying about the empty expression following you than that of The Trapper’s mask, which was wearing a toothy grin.

David drags you with him behind a series of brick walls in the hopes of getting him off your trail. After pulling you through an open window, almost having you tumble to the ground, he drags you down, hiding on each side of the window. You sit up a bit as you try to silence the thundering sound of your heart when you hear the sound of grass and gravel under boots and strong, deep breaths. The Killer was clearly only on the other side, searching for you, looking for scratch marks and footprints. As you sat there, your back pushed strongly into the wall, and with your feet tucked towards your chest, you could not help but wonder what kind of Entity’s mercenary this one was. For each time you were at the campfire, you would get a little more information about the hell you were placed in. You had gotten to know some of the other survivors, and you had been told there were over ten of you, but there was rarely more than six of you by the campfire, the others being in trials. You had been introduced to some that you had yet to survive with, and you had gotten a lot of information about the several killers that would be coming for your life, but the information got a little foggy after so much being pushed into your brain. Yet you could be sure that no one had mentioned some crazed mechanic running after you. Either way, you would only have to wing it for now and try to come out of this alive.

As you sit there you realize something that makes the hairs on your neck rise; there was no tell-tale heartbeat alarming you that the killer was near anymore, yet you had not heard him move on. As if on cue, a long leg quickly stretches through the window, startling you into a small but audible gasp. That was all The Killer needed, as his gaze lands on your shaky being. As if time stands still, you simply stare at each other. Instinctively, there is a part of you that looks for a sign of something human behind the latex mask, but you find nothing except pure, dreadful emptiness. One might think he was a statue, the way he stood so still and unmoving. Suddenly the loud noise of a generator being finished sounds itself throughout the map, startling you. Of course, Jake and Meg must have been working whilst you and David were running for your lives. As the black pits stare back at you, you finally get your legs to work somewhat, and with trembling limbs, you shuffle backwards in a clumsy manner. For a second more he only stares, before he breaks the mannequin-like illusion, and moves towards you. You feel a whimper release from your throat as the adrenaline and fear truly kicks in. Whilst you had felt the dig of a cleaver, the ripping of a meat hook and several more instruments of pain and death throughout your time in the fog, there was something so simple, yet terrifying about the man only handling a knife. With only a few meters between you and the cutting pain of the blade, you close your eyes waiting for the bite. Surprisingly you feel nothing, but hear the clear sound of a grunt and the sound of something falling to the ground. As you open your eyes you see David in a stance ready to fight or flee. As The Killer turns towards him, you notice a brick by his feet. Of course. Only David was crazy enough to actually attack The Killer, chucking a loose brick at him. If you weren’t tasting your heart in your throat, one part of you might have laughed at the absurdity that was David King.

“Oi! Did you forget about me, ya bloody bastard? Last time I checked you were suppos’d to be one of the most dangerous ones, so why don’t ya show some of that, ya wanker!” Yes, David truly was an insane character, taunting the man brandishing a weapon. Luckily for you, The Killer did not seem too fond of the Brits taunts, as he stalks towards him, leaving you on the ground. As you see David run off with the killer, you hear him shout about you finishing the generator you had started on. With him saving your life, you only deem it the best course of action, running back towards it.

To your frustration, it was clear that you had to start back at scratch with the generator. The Killer seemed to have given it some well-placed kicks, throwing all your work out the window. As you began working the wires you could only hope that David would be okay and had managed to escape The Killer’s clutches. As if The Entity had heard your thoughts, it seemed that dramatic irony was quick to follow, because before you knew it you could hear a scream in the distance, startling you into dropping one of the wires. Luckily you for once had been quick enough to grab it again, evading the generator to shout out your location. It did however not make you feel any better, because not too long after there was another scream. Knowing now that there were two people literally hanging on to their lives, you could not see any other way of doing anything than trying to rescue them. As you ran across the map in search of your teammates, there was a dreadful feeling sinking into your bones. Usually, there was some way of knowing where they were hanging, your intuition kicking in, as with most things in The Fog. Before entering The Entity’s realm you had neither mechanical skills, nor any special medical background either, but somehow you knew what to do throughout your time when it came to patching up your teammates and fixing the generators. It was the same feeling of knowing that would help to direct you towards your team when they were in distress, but not this time. There was no tiny whisper in your head helping you find them, and it had you worried. After all, you had been sure you had heard not one, but two screams, and from the sounds of it, they were David and Meg’s. As you passed rubble of bricks you could see a tuft of red hair on the ground behind a boulder. Finally, you had managed to find someone! You would patch Meg up, and finish the last four generators, find David, and then leave in no time.

“Meg! Come on, let’s get you up, we have to continue!” you whispered loudly as you ran and sat down beside her. You were about to continue saying how she was fine when you turned her onto her back, but not before feeling the words choke in the back of your throat. Her body was limp, eyes wide open, and with a face almost as pale as the mask haunting your thoughts. Her white training shirt was now dyed a crimson red, dripping onto and making the grass wet. Your whole being had gotten frozen as you looked at the girl in front of you. Meg was usually so full of life and energy, and it felt so wrong to see her dead and left on the dirty ground. You may not have gotten to know her yet, but it hurt you badly to see her in such a state. Of course, you had seen people die during the earlier trials, but not like this. They had all been sacrificed on the hook, not murdered in cold blood, left to rot. The scene in front of you, had you question whether or not she would wake up back at the campsite or not. Was this perhaps final? You wouldn't know since you were never told that this was a possible way of the trials.

Breaking the horrible sight in front of you, you could hear someone jumping through a window too close for comfort. As you turned your head you could see Jake running, with The Killer close on his tail. As your eyes met Jake’s you could see that he had been startled to see you in front of him, making him slip for a second. It was, however, all the second The Killer needed to grab onto Jake’s neck and pull him backward. As you sat there, screaming internally for your limbs to move, Jake was lifted off the ground. Before you could realize what was happening, you could hear and see the knife piercing Jake in-between the ribs, choking his wrangled scream in pain. You could do nothing but watch as your teammate tried to hit the tall man taking his life slowly. The Masked Man, that had shown such interest in watching Jake grasp the last strands of his life, suddenly threw him unceremonially on the ground, like a child that is done playing with a toy. Now there was only you left.

As if The Entity felt pity towards you, you finally feel your body unlocking itself, giving you control of your body. As The Pale-Faced Demon made his way towards you, your left your spot beside the lifeless girl, sprinting off in the direction you once had come from. The shock of your team being slaughtered by hand, that earlier had crippled your body, had finally given your body the energy needed to survive. Whilst you could hear the thundering sound of his footsteps in your ears, you had to shake it off, and try to find a way to get out of here. Throwing a heavy pallet behind you, you create some distance between you and the imposing figure. As a small feeling of hope manifested itself inside you, you remembered that you had to at least finish one more generator to find the hatch. Feeling the sound of a heartbeat ringing in your air fading, you crouch down behind a tree. As you try to catch your breath, you feel it re-surfacing as the man with the knife arrives. Around a hundred meters in front of you could see your generator making a slight noise as if calling you to continue. Unfortunately, it seemed that he as well had seen it in the distance, making his way towards it. Only when he faded slightly into the mist in the horizon did you move from your spot. You would have to find a way towards it without alerting him of your presence. Turning to your left, you see the tall, ruined church in the middle. Perhaps you could trick him by starting the generator inside, and when he would go to check on it you could run back towards your original generator. As you ran towards the church the church you could only hope that your plan would be fruitful.

Making your way inside, you were careful not to step on the rubble of stones and planks, possibly giving away your location. With silent steps, you made your way over the marble floor, towards the broken and rotten staircase leading to the first floor, where the generator was located. With each step giving off a croak, you stopped your breathing. It was only at the top of the stairs you felt the blood drain from your face at the realization that it was This generator that Meg and Jake had finished repairing earlier in the match. You had been so focused on not making any noise that you had not heard the obvious sound of pistons and machinery moving at a rapid rate. You had to get out of here and get back to your original generator, as you had already spent far too much time on a mistake. Turning around preparing to descend the staircase, you’re too slow to react to the large hand reaching out to grab you with great speed. Choking out at the shock and the feeling of fingers clamping down at your esophagus and windpipe, you can only gasp for air as your hands grab onto your assailant. Feeling your feet leaving the ground you feel yourself hang in-air as The Man pushes you into the wall behind you. As your lungs burn and a dull ringing in your head are present, all you can see is the pale, emotionless face in your vicinity. A few seconds pass as the only thing can be heard is your gasps for air, and your kicks not meeting your target. As your face turns red and you feel your temples thunder under the pressure, the only thing you can do is look into the black abysses in front of you. It is clear he takes pleasure in seeing you squirm and grasp at whatever you can in front of him. It’s a power rush and he revels in it.

As your vision starts to blur you see something shift in him, you feel him loosening, but only barely, his grip on your neck as he brings his knife up. He wants you to be awake for this. There is no wondering what is going to happen; you’re going to die, and if you’re lucky, it will be for the last time. And as the thought enters your head a single fire inside you start to burn as you reach towards him. If this was to be your final death, you would go down fighting. With a shaky grip filled with the rest of your determination and fight, you grab onto the edge of his mask, ripping it off his head. As if time stands still you see the man's face go from absolute shock to immense fear, before ending in pure, indescribable fury. Before you can begin to comprehend the sight in front of you, you feel the searing stab of his knife in your chest. As if all is still, all you can feel is the knife repeatedly re-entering your mid-section, unrelenting and fast. You start to notice your vision finally fade, and all you can feel is the numbing pain of your ruined abdomen and his crushing grip of your neck, as his heaving breaths fill your ears.

If you were lucky it would be the last thing you had to hear.


	2. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your meeting with The Shape, you try to get some answers about what the hell just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize so much for the delay of my update; I truly had planned on publishing earlier.  
> The reason for it however, I'd say is understandable as I realized I had to change the skeleton that I use for my writing.  
> This chapter, "The Aftermath" was originally only supposed to be around 1/4 of Chapter 2, but I ended up writing a lot more than I had planned.  
> Therefore I thought it only would be messy to try to pull it into the same chapter as what now will be Chapter 3, as it too is A LOT longer than I had imagined.
> 
> Either way, here is a small chapter that is in-between what I had originally planned.  
> Enjoy!

It seemed, however, that Lady Luck was not in your favour, as you opened your eyes once more. Gone was the thumping pain in your chest, your throat no longer crushed, as all of it was switched out with the slight, heated glow of the fire in front of you. There was no Masked Man staring at you, with the intensity of a thousand suns. No blood dripping down from your feet, and no deafening heartbeat thundering in your head, making you dizzy. There was just the crackling of the fire as you once again sat at a log at the campsite. As you looked up from the glow, you could see your fellow unfortunate souls. Your last teammates, David, Meg, and Jake were there, and some other faces. They were all staring at you warily, as the realization kicked in at what had happened at what seemed mere seconds ago. You had died.

“Are you alright? You look really shaken”, said Meg, sitting bent forward, her eyes shining slightly under her cap as the fiery glow danced along her face. There was a second before you answered, after all, there was a lot that had happened. A new Killer once more, that you had not been prepared for. Had the others simply forgotten about him when they were giving you the walkthrough? Maybe, though you could be certain that he would not be leaving your memory in a long time. Perhaps the Killer was, in fact, new to them too, and that their faces were simply looking like they usually do since they were used to seeing new faces now and again, foes and friends. Another part and perhaps the most crucial one was the fact that none of you had died on the hook, he had killed you all will his own hands. Well, probably all of you, since you had not seen Davids body before dying yourself. There was something inherently more terrifying about getting murdered, rather than sacrificed to The Entity. As you swallowed before answering you found yourself feeling the phantom pain of his brutal grip. 

“Uhm, I’m not sure. I think so?” you stopped for a second before continuing, the others watching you intently.

“I’m not really sure what happened? I was on my way to help you guys, and I… I found your body, Meg.” Meg said nothing, simply looking into the fire as it crackled. From the look on her face, it was nothing new to her, and that this had happened before. The others seemed to have the same reaction. At least that removed the possibility that The Man was new.  
“Who was he?” you questioned, realizing there was familiarity. This time it was Jake who uncharacteristically spoke up. He had been standing behind Meg with his arms crossed.

“We refer to him as The Shape. Here’s been here a good while, longer than most of the people here. He arrived with Laurie.” Your eyes grazed over the others, but none had peaked up at the mention at their name. Perhaps she was in a trial together with some of the other people missing from the campfire.

“Sometimes, The Killers are allowed by the Entity to kill us themselves, if they’ve pleased it throughout other trials. Of course, their ‘reward’ has rules, so they can’t simply kill us. They have to have already put you on a hook once before the Entity allows them their own grotesque fun. The Shape, however, he doesn’t always follow those rules, so he’s really dangerous since he’s a wildcard. And it doesn’t help that he’s really stealthy, always sneaking up on you before striking,” Jake continued, only to interrupted by David.”

“You know as he did with us at the beginnin’! Actually, I’m glad you screwed up on the gen, cause if ya hadn’t we might not had seen ‘im before too late.” At the reminder of your mistake, you feel embarrassed. Of course, it was a good thing this time, but had it been any other Killer, you would not have been so lucky. Then you would have alerted them to your location and you would have, well as David implied, ‘royalty screwed you over’. Though in a way you did, since the repercussions of him distracting ‘The Shape’ for your sake, had resulted in his death. Quickly the feeling of embarrassment morphed into guilt. This was basically a re-run of the time with Feng Min. Noticing you darken, Dwight, that had been silently sitting on a log on your right listening in on the conversation, spoke lowly to you.

“Hey, I know how you’re feeling. I know how it is to feel that you might have caused your whole teams loss, but you can’t think that. You can’t blame yourself since it’s not your fault. The only one you can blame for us dying and getting sacrificed is The Entity that brought us here in the first place.” You looked up at him. He really looked bad at the moment. It was clear that he had survived his last game, but not unscathed. Scratches covered his body, and his white shirt had blood splattered several places at the front and side. You dared not think of how his back must have looked. The left glass on his nose was cracked, clearly making it difficult for him to see. His tie, that usually hangs around his neck was tied tightly around his arm, to put pressure on a wound. He really looked like shit. Dwight was a perfect example of why winning in a trial is not all great, but rather bittersweet. Sure, you might not die feeling your body and mind ripped apart, but you would arrive at the campsite as you left the trial. In most cases, you would be forced to wait for your next trial covered in bruises and in pain. Sometimes you were ‘lucky’ and was practically shoved right into your next trial, and sometimes you would have to agonizingly wait for several rounds. The Entity wanted you punished for escaping and punished you were. As you looked at Dwight, you had seen that he had winced now and again whilst talking to you. Perhaps one of his ribs were broken? Throughout your short time in the fog, you had seen him go between being the most scared one, after you, to the most hopeful and inspiring one. It was clear that he knew your situation and had been in your shoes at once. Though Dwight often gave the look of someone weak, he might be the strongest of you all, still managing to learn and grow, and perhaps most importantly, inspire and bring you together. He was a good person and did not deserve to be here. Then again, none of you did.

With time the conversations died down, with people simply sitting by the fire in silence, the only thing heard was the noises from the fire that never really seemed to die. People went into the forest to collect firewood, but no one really thought it was necessary, but it was something to do. After all, all that was, in this pathetic joke of a life-in-between-death, was the trials and the waiting for trials. There was no sleep in this place unless you were as unfortunate to go against a Killer known as the Nightmare. Though you had not been against him yet, you had been told that the sleep-like state he would put you in, was nothing but a false copy giving you fruitless slumber. There was no resting. It had been quite the shock realizing that for once you would not need to rest when you first arrived at The Fog. That mindset, however, did not persist for long as your time drew out. For with every trial, there was a small part of yourself you felt losing to exhaustion over time. So with no possible way of passing time with sleeping, people usually only sat by the campfire. Unless they wanted to spice things up by fetching firewood or exploring the forest. There wasn’t too much of an ‘exploring’ if you had to be honest, after all, it did not matter where you went, you would only end up back at the campsite.

As you sat in silence your thoughts backtracked to the last trial, and how brutally it had ended for you and your teammates. How you had messed up, and it cost David his life, how you had found Meg’s body lying on the ground, thrown away like a broken plaything. The look on Jake’s face was burning in your mind, how his eyes widened as he saw you before he himself losing his life. It was so strange seeing him in actual fear and shock, as he was one of the most stoic and controlled people you had ever met. Even though you knew that when you died in a trial your body was fully regenerated when you arrived back at the site, you could still feel him. How his brutally large hand had wrapped itself around your throat, crushing the possibility of breathing. How you could feel his sadistic and overwhelming stare burying itself into your innermost crevices, even though you had yourself not physically seen more than two dark holes in his place. Even with the moments right before your death going so quickly at the moment, there was now a drawn-out memory of it, as if your brain, at that moment, had not been able to comprehend all that had happened until now. As the fire danced along your fingertips, you were reminded of your gravest mistake. Had you not been as foolish as to rip off his mask, maybe you wouldn’t have felt your insides reorganize their positions. At the time, luckily you had not felt too much, your body thankfully going into shock and dulling your suffering before your end. But now, it was as if your thoughts of it was clearer, and your mind told you that it was more excruciatingly painful than any chainsaw or cleaver’s cut.

Your fingers could still feel the corse, yet the rubbery feeling of the silicone mask from your grip. As you had ripped it off his head, your fingers had graced against his neck. The Shape’s skin had almost burned you, with how hot his temperature had been. Way warmer than his hands, though they weren’t cold either. It was clear that your actions had surprised and startled him. Obviously, he wanted no one to see him as he was, and you had invaded that privacy. Funny enough, there was a discord between feeling guilt and schadenfreude from your action. One part telling you that it’s wrong to invade someone's privacy, whilst the other told you that he only deserved it, as he intended to murder you by his own hand. But then again, was he here because he wanted to? Did the Killers have any free will, or were they too mere puppets in The Entity’s play? It was difficult to say since none had the answer to it.

And for The Shape, did he have a choice? Thinking back to his face, you could not say. When you had ripped it off, there had been dark blonde locks falling in every direction. Though some parts of his face were covered, you had still seen some of his features. He had had a strong jaw with stubbles and a chiseled face structure. His hair had coved most of his face, but you had still seen him. As you thought back at him, you were surprised at how young he had looked. Somehow you had imagined he was in maybe his 30’s or 40’s, but he couldn’t be more than in his mid-twenties. Somehow it scared you, even more, to have someone so close to your own age be able to do something so horrifying; it chilled you to your core. Though his face at first had looked stoic, his eyes had been far too expressive for comfort. Like they were dipping into your soul, grasping at your biggest fears and pulling it to the surface. If you had seen correctly, one of his eyes had been either green or blue, though, with the darkness and stress of the situation, you really couldn’t say. His other eye, however, was a clear milky white. Whilst you perfectly well knew how blindness worked, you couldn’t help but feel that it truly had seen into your soul and it was certain he would haunt you through your next couple of trials.

As you sat staring into the kindling fire, there was a strong feeling of being lost under his gaze. You weren’t quite sure why you had ripped the mask off him when you thought back at it. It was impulsive, like a small voice ordering you to do it. It was deafening. Like it was the only thing you could do as if it would help you survive. You now knew better than to do any such thing again. Again… you were most likely going to meet him again. You would try to escape, and he would try to kill you. And whilst your head was asking you who would win, there was a clear answer to the question bubbling down inside of you.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thank you all so much for reading so far, and as you can see I have uploaded Chapter 3 as well. That chapter, is to be seen as the NSFW chapter that I wrote about in the end notes of my last chapter.
> 
> Either way, thank you so much for reading!


	3. Obsessive Behaviour

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this is the first NSFW chapter, I feel a need to put up a few warnings:
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING:  
> This chapter contains moments of non-con sexual events, if this makes you uncomfortable or hurts you in any way, please do not read onwards, as the next chapters will be in some ways the same. Please take caution and care.  
> Even though the character I am writing about is extremely dark, and the fact that people can read the tags, I still feel the need to warn you.
> 
> This chapter ended up being A LOT longer than I intended, but I think I am happy with my final product cx  
> With that out of the way, please enjoy!

Feng Min had offered a token at the campfire as you had prepared for the next trial, and therefore as you closed your eyes, you prepared yourself for the ruined brick formations and mining equipment as you were on your way to The MacMillan Estate.  
At the moment you opened your eyes, you let out a painful gasp, feeling a burning sensation course through your veins. Shocked by the quickness of the pain, you grab onto the ground as you lost your footing. Something was wrong. Not a single second into the trial and you were already in pain. You had died the last round so you could not find a reason as to why it felt like your blood was boiling, but something truly was out of place. As you breathed out trying to calm yourself you can hear quick footsteps run towards you. Looking up, you ease up, seeing it was just Kate and no murdering psychopath like the Legion. You had met him two games ago, and really didn’t want to deal with a knife in your back whilst you had felt your body boil apart.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Did you step in a trap?” Kate began speaking low, as she sat down by you putting her hand on your shoulder. It was clear that there was no trap underneath you as she looked for it.

“No I just…” you found it hard to speak clearly as you focused on the pain slowly dulling down. “I just felt a searing pain through my body as we entered. I don’t know where it came from.” As you answered you could see her brain processing your words. Not a second later you could see on her face that she had an answer.

“You’re the Obsession,” it was clear from your face that she needed to elaborate on her claim. “The Obsession; it means that you’re connected to the killer this round. They might save you till the end, or try and kill you first. It varies a lot, but then at least we have shaved down the list of killers it might be. There’s only three of them that obsess over their prey, and that’s The Nightmare, The Spirit and The Shape.” As the last name left her lips, you found all the fiery pain morph into a shivering and icy chill running throughout every part of your body. So it was time. It was time to meet him again. There had been some matches since the first time you had faced the killer you now knew as The Shape. Perhaps around ten, but you couldn’t be sure. When you had asked some of the others how long they had been in The Fog, they found it difficult to answer. The ones that had been there the longest, had no idea but felt it may be up in the hundreds by now. The others felt they had less, but still a too large for comfort number as well. Being in The Fog, there was a loss for time, and the others had told you that your memory is the thing that goes first. Whatever life you had back home, at some point throughout your suffering, the remembrance of your past would fade into nothing. Sure, it would take a lot of time, but if there was anything you had at this place, it was time. Time to suffer.

It did not matter that you found all killers to be threatening and terrifying in their own ways, none of them had haunted your thoughts like The Shape. You had gotten somewhat better, with each challenge teaching you new stuff, but compared to the terrifying being that was that man, you couldn’t help but worry about whether or not it was enough for you and your teammates to survive. You didn’t mess up with the generators too much now anymore and you had gotten more effective when it came to healing yourself and your teammates. Perhaps you could stand a chance this time? Also, the others had said that he didn’t always kill you all with his own hands, so maybe.

“Well, I guess we won’t know until we do, huh? Now get your butt in gear – we got a trial to win.” Apparently, you had zoned out after she had mentioned him, as she suddenly started to pull you towards a generator. She was right, you didn’t know if it was him, and you had to focus. Maybe it was the Spirit? You had faced her once before and managed to escape, so maybe you were lucky enough to do it again. Moving past a corner, you and Kate spot Bill working on a generator. He seemed to have noticed you as well, as he simply gave a short nod as you sat down on each side of him. A part of you had been worried if the pain would still be present so that fixing the generator would be problematic, but by now the pain was barely noticeable. You preferred working together in groups, as the generator would be done quicker and you could move together on the next one. You kind of felt safer the games you had Bill on your team, as he was an actual veteran and had seen his share of horrid moments even before he arrived at The Fog. That was, however, basically all the information you had on him from his past life, as he was a rather private person that did not share too much about himself. In a way you could see him as an older version of Jake; resourceful and collected. You could only hope that you too would be able to say you were good to have on the team. You were better now, but you had the feeling that the others wouldn’t pick you first if they had to. None had expressively said anything, but the feeling remained nonetheless. 

Your train of thought was broken at Kate’s scream as she got hauled off the ground and onto a shoulder. As you startled looked upwards your entire being froze as you could do nothing but stare into the dark soulless holes glaring back. You had not been lucky. It was the Shape. For a second you could feel the intensity of his gaze as you could do nothing but gape back at him. Your staring contest, however, was broken when Bill snatched your upper arm and pulled you away from the generator. Unfortunately, he had not been fast enough, and as you began to run, Bill shielded you from the blade’s cutting blade. Stumbling forward you managed to pull him with you. All you could hear behind you was Kate’s shouting and wailing as she was carried towards a hook. Running with Bill in front of you, you turned around a corner behind a broken tower. Only a few in front of you, you noticed Feng Min working on a generator. With you coming at such a speed, she had noticed you quickly. As you met up with her, you could all hear Kate’s agonizing cry. Having Bill hunched over, Feng Min started to look at his wounds. Knowing that The Shape would be on his way, you guessed that Kate would be unguarded. You would have the opportunity to save her and do good.

“I’m going after Kate. Finish up here,” you declared as you turned around to run back. Hopefully, you would manage to evade The Shape on your way. With every step you took, you couldn’t help the feeling that every second brought you one step closer to the noose, or rather, the hook. Without warning your heartbeat began to thunder deafeningly loud, and you threw yourself to the ground underneath a window. It was clear he was on the other side, tracking. He was following the route you and Bill had taken, and you had been in the right to run back, not quite retracing your steps, but rather taking your way parallel with it. As much as you had hoped he would simply get on his way, he had heard you thud to the ground. You were sure of it. As you pressed your back as tightly as you could against the harsh and cold bricks, you could feel his presence. He was waiting for you to screw up and reveal yourself, you knew it. Suddenly, the heartbeat stopped, almost as if he was never there, to begin with. Had you imagined it? Had your brain messed with you into thinking he was here? It was plausible, considering you were on your toes more than usual. He really did disturb the way you did your trials. You couldn’t be sure of why, but for some reason, his entire existence haunted you. Your meeting with him had impacted you a lot stronger than you had first thought. There had been trials where even though you knew it was someone else that was the killer, you’d catch yourself searching for him between the trees and mist. The Doctor could be frying your brain, and you could still feel his intense gaze. This had ended up dooming you several times, as you weren’t focused. Even when weren’t facing him, The Shape managed to get you killed. 

As you started to wonder if he had moved on, you suddenly heard his heavy breathing. Right above you. Straining your neck, you tilted your head backwards. As you had feared, the sight you met, was the cutting glare underneath his pale and emotionless mask. With his arm lifted, it was clear that this could end at any moment, and the power laid in his brutal hands only. Knowing the killers' speed was often quicker than yours, there was no point in trying to bolt from the ground to escape. If you were alive, it was because he wanted you to. As the seconds passed, with the only thing heard was his loud breathing and your smaller ones. You were starting to wonder if he ever would act, but with a loud bell-like sound, the sound of a Generator popping off and being finalized seemed to startle you both, even though he did not physically react. The Shape seemed to contemplate his next course action, as his eyes never left your face. Getting nervous you bit your lip and started to turn so you could watch him properly. After all your neck had been uncomfortably bent backwards, and it was beginning to strain. For no more than a second did you lose sight of him, but as your eyes returned to the open window, he was gone. It reminded you of how you could find a spider, and whilst you were picking something up to squash it, it would be gone, leaving you with the terrors of where it possibly could be.

After standing up and warily waiting for him to strike, you had a bad feeling growing in your stomach. Why did he let you go? Could it be that he remembered you and if so, why wouldn’t he attack you with the fury he did the first time you met? He had every possible way of overpowering and murdering you, yet he didn’t. Maybe he’d find a brick and break your face with it? He could have grabbed you by your hair and dragged you through the window and slit your throat. He could have stabbed the sharp blade right through your cranium and ended it quickly, you were sure he was strong enough to do it. So why didn’t he? Instead, he had been staring at you, unmoving. Why? Was he waiting for something? 

That’s when it struck you. You were the Obsession. You and The Shape were connected this trial and he would have a plan for how he would take you down. He was devising something, and it couldn’t be good. Was he planning on saving you for last as Kate said? Kate! You had forgotten about her, and she was probably still hanging on a hook. How could she have slipped from your mind? She was in pain and probably close to getting sacrificed! As your instincts kicked in, you sprinted towards your suffering teammate, hoping she was still alive, not realizing that by running you would open yourself up to alerting Him of your location. 

Running back towards where you had started the trial you can hear faint whimpering and sounds of struggles as you came closer. Running between what once must have been a small building made of bricks, you find Kate struggling to fight the grasp of The Entity’s grabbing limbs. It was clear that she had been on the hook for far too long. You could tell she was startled when you grabbed a hold of her to get her off, as The Entity angrily let go of her. Had you been any much later, Kate would have been pulled away, leaving you with one generator done and only two teammates, and considering how The Shape had taken you down the last time, that was not good odds. Kate gave a painful groan as she got lifted to the ground, leaning heavily onto you. The wound from her shoulder was bad and having no hook to somewhat hold the wound, it started to run, staining both of you. Noticing she had dropped her health kit, you pick it up before moving. It was clear that fighting for so long and the blood loss had made her a lightheaded, as she stumbled with every step. You had to heal her, but you couldn’t do it here; The Shape could return at any moment and Kate would not win another fight on the hook.

After dragging her with you behind several trees a bit away from the ruined building, you helped her slowly down to the ground. Whilst you were opening the health kit, she struggled to try and shift her straps and the upper part of her top to give you clear passage to the wound. When you first had been forced to stitch someone together you had thrown up, not being ready to the gruesome sight of ripped up tissue and skin, and the amount of blood. Thankfully you had been better with practice, as grotesque as it sounded. You now knew better how to make more precise stitches and how to stop the bleeding. Your stitches was often a bit too big, but it was enough to keep them going. Though it was easier to heal someone else than yourself, as you didn’t have to worry about fainting whilst working on yourself.

“Heh, I was startin’ to think y’all had left me for dead. Glad to see I was wrong,” she joked tiredly as you started to clean her wound. It was bad, but far from the worst, you had seen. You didn’t reply to her, too focused to move your eyes, but give her a quick smile and a small “sorry”. You worked in silence as you began stitching her up. You took a quick glance to see if she was alright. She was clearly in pain, but the colour was starting to return to her face, as her brows were furrowed and her eyes shut. Her eyes did, however, shoot up as a scream rang through the area, that had you almost dropping your needle. He had gotten Feng Min. As your eyes met, you started to stress. You had to work quicker if you were to be able to save her as well. Maybe Bill could manage to do it, but you couldn’t take the chance as he might as well be in a chase.

“Go and help her. I can do the rest myself, and then I’ll come to join you, she needs you more than me,” Kate said as she reached for the medical kit.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, just go, it’ll be easy as pie,” you could clearly see that that was not the case, but nonetheless you handed over the needle before you ran off. It would be more efficient for you to go onwards, but it didn’t help the bad feeling in your gut as you ran along the tracks you had taken earlier.

As you came closer and closer, you felt your heartbeat speed up, alarming you of the dangers that would await you. Somehow, your earlier meeting with The Shape had given you a boost. After all, if he spared you when he had you so easily, it was clear that he was saving you for last, as chilling as it was. Perhaps he wouldn’t attack you? Sneaking toward the end of a shack, you could already hear Feng Min’s cries. Luckily she wasn’t put in the basement, and it would be easier to save her. As you leaned past the corner to get a better look, you spotted her, but more importantly, you had spotted Bill being chased away. He had probably tried to go for a save but was discovered first. A chill ran through your body as you saw the imposing figure gaining on Bill with his arm raised. This could be your opportunity. As long as he was keeping the killer busy, you would have plenty of time to save Feng Min. She hadn’t even been on the hook for too long either since The Entity had not tried to reap her yet. You could do this!

As you walked forward, there had to have been about twenty meters or so between you and your teammate. You needed to be quick and clever to do this since Bill and the Killer were far too close for comfort. As if you spoke too soon, you heard Bill cry out as he was put to the ground, a single stab being enough. As quickly as you could, you jumped down behind some crates. You were in trouble now, and you had to work quickly. As you felt your body shiver from the adrenaline, you tried to shake it off, whilst you perked up. The Shape was in the middle of throwing Bill onto his shoulder and now was the perfect opportunity. Whilst he would be busy bringing him away to another hook, you would be able to save her. You froze. Had you really tried to make someone else’s pain into strategy? Had you really sunken so low? No, no it wasn’t like that you tried to tell yourself. After all, it was only so you could save Feng Min, so you did it for a good reason. You weren’t gonna sacrifice Bill, you would just need to use him as a distraction, and then when you were done, you’d save him too! It was just survival, and you had no bad intentions with it…

This place was starting to change you.

Noticing The Shape starting to move away, you went into action. He was still close, but if you played your cards right, and were stealthy enough, you would manage to finish your objective and then you’d go and save Bill. The time to act was now, and there was no time to lose. You hurriedly moved forward, as you went between the barrels and boxes littered around. Just a few more meters. Coming closer and closer, you felt the closeness of The Entity, as it crawled forward from the shadows. Soon it would strike. Sprinting the last few meters you grab a hold of her and start to lift her off. It was clear that it was painful to remove the meat hook, but it was obviously better than the other outcome.  
“Stop!” a pained voice shouted out, as the hairs on your neck rose. Bill. Before you could act, you felt the brutal blade of a knife cut into your back. As you dropped to the ground with a choked gasp, you could hear Feng Min’s scream, as the hook re-entered her wound. You hadn’t been quick enough, or rather, The Shape had been quicker – and smarter. You had predicted that he would have walked off with Bill, but it was now clear that he had simply thrown him on the ground. He had known you would be coming to rescue Feng Min, and he had planned accordingly. The Shape was truly a masterful killer. In the span of fixing just one generator, he had put half of you on the hook, and the other half was on the ground bleeding out; and bleed you did. It was amazing that you had not screamed at the moment he had struck you, but the shock of him suddenly being behind you had left you speechless as you felt your top get wet with blood. Behind you, you could hear his heavy breathing, before his footsteps were fading. He was going back to put Bill on the hook, come back and do the same to you. There wasn’t to much hope in you as a few tears ran down your face and hit the ground. As much as the shock at first had damped the pain at first, it was truly hitting full force, and you could do nothing but lie there as the agonizing feeling stretched through your body. You would be lucky if he’d just put you on the hook and leave you to die. Anything would be better than what he had done last time. There wasn’t any hope for you now, as The Entity began to try and pull Feng Min away. Bill gave off a painful yell as he too was pierced by a meat hook, and you would soon hear the steadfast steps of The Shape as he would return.

As you prepared yourself for him to come, a different pair of hands grabbed ahold of you. Before you realized what’s was happening you felt the stab of a needle in your leg as your body was filled with new energy. The anti-hemorrhaging syringe. As you took a huge breath of air, your whole body jolted to life, your pulse rising rapidly. You could still feel the wound on your back, but as your blood coagulated, you felt it somewhat closing itself. It was one of the mistakes of The Entity that you were grateful for. As it tried to replicate the outside world, it would make mistakes that were that often differed between helping you, like with the shot working really quick, against such strange constructions like hallways and doors leading nowhere. Kate must have had found the syringe in a chest or something, but that was not important as you got dragged to your feet. Behind you, you could see The Shape advance, being far too close for comfort.

“Run!” she didn’t have to tell you twice, as your legs kicked off. You would have to come back for the others, but for now, it was more important to escape yourselves. Your feet were a bit wobbly on the first steps, but with Kate pushing you in front of her, you managed to steady yourself. 

You sprinted toward the two-floored building, hoping to lose him by jumping. Kate seemed to get your idea and followed. The Shape was gaining on you. Taking two steps at a time, you manage to get up the broken stairs rather quickly. Moving past a few crates you prepared yourself to jump. Everything that mattered was your landing, your survival depended on it. As you jumped you feel that something was wrong, and as you fell, you could hear what. You hit the ground with a thud. It was painful, but you had managed to stabilize your weight, and nothing was any more damaged. But the bad feeling was reciprocated as you turned around and took a few steps back, looking up at the collapsed wall you just had leaped from. The Shape was holding Kate by the back of her neck, knife at her throat. He had managed to grab her right before her jump. As you looked up, you could see her writhing in pain as she tried to escape. She wasn’t strong enough and The Shape had a bruising grip, and you knew that from experience. In a moment of silence, you couldn’t do anything but stare up at them. He knew he had the upper hand. You wouldn’t be able to save her now, as she would be sacrificed right away when she went on the hook. All you could do is stare. After a few seconds passed, he took a step forward, forcing Kate to lean out towards the ground, with only his grip stopping her fall. He wouldn’t.

You were wrong, he would, and he did. With a single hand movement, he let go of her and she plummeted towards the ground. There was nothing you could do, but hear a gasp, before she hit the ground. Unlike you, she did not land well. Not noticing you had closed your eyes, you slowly open one. You released a stifled cry at the sight in front of her. Her body was now lifeless, in contrast to what it had been only a few seconds earlier. Her leg was bent in a way it wasn’t supposed to and her earlier wounds had opened up. You could see blood pouring slowly from between her strawberry blonde hair, stained more and more red for each second. It was never easy to see anyone die, but when they were hooked, at least they were taken away. At least then you wouldn’t have to see them broken and damaged. She had died because she had tried so hard to protect you. You might as well have been the one to push her, it didn’t make any difference. As tears started to build up, you realized it would never get easier. It was just something the other survivors told themselves to feel better, but it was a lie. Even death in a way, was a lie, as you knew you’d see her back by the fire. And when you died too, you’d just return to that damned campsite to wait for your next hell to begin. In The Entity’s realm, everything was nothing more than a defect built lie.

Realizing you had looked far too long away from your threat, you looked up. Even with your sight blurred by your silent tears, you could still see that damned mask stare down at you. You knew he was reveling, like last time, in the power he held over you, and in a way, it was more terrifying to have him watch you from a distance, rather than being close. All of a sudden, breaking your gaze, you both heard an eery sound boom through the trial. It was the sound you knew all too well, and it informed you that a sacrifice had been made. Feng Min. You had failed her too. You had been so stupid, standing here in a goddamn staring contest, as if you had all the time in the world. Whilst in the meantime your teammates were fighting for their lives. As you took a glance up again, you noticed that he was gone. You had to act quickly since Bill still had a fighting chance.

As you ran towards him you passed where Feng Min would have still been, had you not been such a fool. As the anger towards yourself grew stronger, your determination grew. You would save Bill. Sprinting onwards you could see him behind a few trees. He was fighting, but he was there! You could still save him, there was still time, all you had to was to-

You weren’t able to finish your thought before a large figure came forward. Behind one of the trees, The Shape had been waiting for you, and as you were to pass him, he had stepped forward and grabbed you. With your speed, he almost knocked the air out of your lungs as you collided with him. Without difficulty, you felt yourself be lifted into the air as you gave a breathless shriek. With a thud, you landed on his shoulder, his arm holding a strong grip on your waist. As he began to move, you could do nothing but wail and struggle as you saw The Entity dig into Bill’s mid-section and pull him towards the sky. You were now alone.

To no avail, you tried to kick at his front and hit his back, beg and plead for him to let you go. With a steadfast grip on your side, it seemed that your struggles did nothing but fuel him, his speed accelerating. As you lifted your head you began to recognize where he was headed. The building you had jumped from. You could feel your tears resurface, as you started to accept your fate, stopping your frantic movements. Your teammates had died because of your idiocy and stupid decisions, and now it was your time. You couldn’t help but feel that you somehow deserved it as you entered the old building. The basement was probably downstairs and you would be hooked on it with no hope of survival. As you closed your eyes in defeat you felt his grip change as the hand holding the knife took ahold of your hip. With a strong grip, he lifted you off his shoulder. Instead of the biting teeth of the hook, you felt the air get knocked out off you again as your head and upper body slammed into a surface. As you tried to make the world to stop spinning, you felt for the object you laid on. You had been thrown down upon a bundle of crates, on the ground floor, and as you could see, there was no basement. It must have been placed somewhere else this time. The Entity’s trials are always a bit different, it being a mix of mistakes trying to replicate the real world, and it trying to change it up to make it more difficult, making each place somewhat new every time. Looking back at the matter at hand, you felt your heart sink. The Shape had you caged in on the crates in the corner, removing all possibility of escape. You were trapped.

As you stared back at him, you felt the creeping feeling of dread wash over you. This is what he had waited for. For it to be only you and him, and for him to have free reign to torture and kill you, having all the time in the world. There wouldn’t be any more generators to get fixed by the others, and you would be at his mercy. 

The pale and emotional face, that had been haunting your mind in and out of trials, was staring down at you. As you tried to look up, you couldn’t help but feel that this was personal. His gaze burning into you was enough proof for a lifetime. In the past, you had annoyed a few killers, like dismantling totems and ruining traps, but this was different. The Shape was vindictive and had not forgotten about your fatal mistake that was ripping off his mask. You didn’t need verbal confirmation, it was obvious that killing you once wasn’t enough. You would suffer. In a way, it was a funny feeling; the discord between accepting your fate and coming to peace with it, and the horror of how he would enjoy ripping you to pieces. Perhaps you could try one more time.

A shaky “Please,” escaped you as you looked up at his looming figure. It seemed that it had to have done something, as he cocked his head to the side. He was deliberating what to do. Feeling the terrain, and being bold, you tried to slowly sit up. Big mistake. Before you managed to get your lower back up from the crate, his arm shot out and locked his hand around your throat. Your eyes widened as you grabbed after his hands, the clear déjà vu of last time strong in your mind. As if he too remembered, he slammed your head onto the crate, making you see stars. You made a painful groan as your hands loosened. With your body in disarray, you could feel him let go of your throat, only to grab a hold of your hips. In a quicker motion than you could catch, you felt your body flip over as your front was pushed against the wooden surface. With your feet barely touching the ground, you couldn’t help the painful whelp that you gave out as you felt the edge of the crate dig into your hips. For a moment everything stood still as your head readjusted and you processed the change of position. You felt the hairs on your neck rise as you realized he was standing behind you. Even though you could not see him, you knew he was there. His presence was almost choking you, the suspense and painful position daring your tears to come back. 

It was then you felt it. A steady and warm hand reaching out to grab at your waist. Getting startled, you gasp out as you push your hands against the wood, trying to stance yourself. He was quicker however as you felt his other hand grip onto your neck, before banging your head down again. At some point, he must have let go of his knife, as he now had two free hands. At this point, you’d probably have a concussion with all the times your head had hit the wood. However, there wasn’t any time to contemplate it as you could feel his hand move.

From having a strong grip at your waist, you felt him dragging his hand down towards your hip. You felt your face blush as your eyesight got blurry, and you realized what he was doing. You had expected that his torture would be physically brutal. Him cutting up your skin and watch you bleed out. His knife opening your chest and performing some kind of grotesque autopsy on your living body. He was supposed to kill you slowly and painfully, but this was not it. This was worse. Cutting up your body wasn’t enough, he was going to violate it, and defile it, and break your spirit. As you screamed out in protest, you could feel him start to grab and feel at your lower body, he was taking his time and all you could hear between your shuffling and struggles, was his breathing. His goddamn breathing was heavier than usual, only signaling you that he was enjoying your suffering to the fullest, and more was to come. He seemed to enjoy himself until you tried to push him away. With the angle of you bent over in front of him, it was difficult to get any leverage and grip, but it didn’t stop you from frantically trying. As quick as his hand had been at your hip, he had moved it to grab your wrist in a crushing grip. The pressure at your neck also disappeared, giving you a second of relief before your other hand was grabbed as well. You couldn’t do much against his strength as he dragged both of your hands above your head on the crate. Moving your left wrist to the other, you felt his large hand grip onto it as well, leaving his hand free to continue his onslaught. Your sobs and begging came to an abrupt stop as a scream left you instead. You hadn’t realized that he had grabbed his knife again before it was too late. With one quick and precise blow, his knife pierced into the wood, cutting right through your hands. Your tears started pouring over as the agonizing sting from the blade rippled through your body. You couldn’t move a muscle, as every shift had the knife cut deeper into your wounds.

With your hands out of the way, there would be no repeat of the time you had ripped off his mask. He had secured to so there was no possible way for you to retaliate. You were his to do with as he pleased. As you sobbed, tears running down your face, you felt his hands return. One hand went back to touching and grabbing at your hips, the other one going underneath your top, enjoying the feel of your bare skin. Goosebumps riddled your body, and you could feel him tracing the lower part of your spine. Seemingly bored with only touching, you abruptly felt a different kind of pressure against you. He was rubbing himself against you, grinding his hips as he grabbed at your body. He knew he could do whatever he wanted to you, and it wasn’t difficult to understand what. His breath seemed to have hitched itself in his throat, as he used your body for his own pleasure. You could do nothing but feel disgusted with yourself as you felt your body unwillingly start to heat up. As hard as you tried to focus on the pain ripping through your hands, you could not stop your thoughts from returning to the giant man rutting against you. His pressure, however, suddenly stopped as he moved away. You could do nothing but gasp out as he suddenly grabbed at the hem of your trousers, starting to pull it down. As his hand dragged it down, you felt your underwear slip downwards as well, leaving you with no protection against his onslaught. You couldn’t help your shivers as the cold air gripped at your bared skin. He seemed to take a second to simply stare and be in the moment as you felt his eyes on your body. For a second you couldn’t help but wonder about what was worst; having him actually touching you, or the agonizing awareness of his eyes. Your answer was answered quickly as you felt his touch.

“No, please! Don’t!” was all you managed to choke out as his fingers began tracing up your entrance. You were in disarray, as your face was beet red from his touches and teary wet from the pain from the knife. Your begging did nothing but fuel the fire within him as his breathing stopped. He truly basked in your suffering and embarrassment, it only egging him on. As if answering to your pleads, you feel his hand that was on your lower back take a grab of your behind, as his fingers began pushing into you. You could do nothing but cry out at the pain of him stretching you, and his fingers moving inside of you. Involuntarily, a small moan escaped you as his fingers touch a special spot inside you. As quick as it leaves you, you freeze up, terrified at the implications of the noise you had just made. To your terror, you felt his movement inside you stop as well as his breathing. You had made a grave mistake. Breaking the silence was the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Realizing the implications of it you whined out as you tried to move away, only for the digging of the blade to cut deeper.  
“Please! Please don’t do this!” you weren’t sure why you were pleading with him anymore, as it hadn’t been any help earlier. Your begging turned into silent sobs as you felt his length rubbing against your behind. There was no way of getting out of this, and you were helpless. His breathing was heavy as you felt him pushing against your entrance. You couldn’t help but wonder if this was something he had planned or if it was a spur of the moment decision. Was this the reason why he had saved you for last, to violate you without disturbances? You knew there was no way of knowing, nor was it of any importance. It wouldn’t change your fate as you trembled underneath him. As if tired of waiting any longer, you felt his grip tighten on your hip as he started to sheath himself inside of you.

His movements were slow, but deliberate, as he pushed into you, making you cry out at the agonizing sense of his member stretching you. It was clear that he was too large, and that his touches had done nothing to prepare you for him. You wished you could grip onto the hands holding onto you and push them away from you, but there was no escape from his assault. As much as you tried to focus on the dulling pain aching from your hands, there was no way to distract you from the suffocating feeling of your insides. His breathing was uneven and heavy as he shoved the last of himself into you, having you sheathed onto his base. You were given a moment to try and control your breathing, but it was clear it wasn’t so you could get used to his size. He was simply relishing in watching your body trembling as you were being stretched out by him. Choking your sobs, his right hand left your hip to seize your neck as he pushed your head down to the side. As your neck craned to relieve some of his pressure, you managed to get a look at him in your peripheral vision. As you sense your eyes met, you feel him pull out.

Staring intensely back at you, his hips shoot harshly back against you as you cry out. As if tired of hearing you cry, his grip on your neck tightened as your airflow got cut off. With every aggressive thrust, you were helpless without any way of escape. As your heartbeat thundered in your temples, there was nothing you could do but take it, as your vision started to get blurry. If you were lucky you would die from asphyxiation and be saved from this nightmare. Your prayers were not answered as his grip loosened just enough for you to take shallow breaths. He wanted you to be alive for this. As you could breathe again, there was nothing stopping you from involuntarily whining out each time his hips smacked against your thighs, as he pushed into you. Feeling his breath quicken, you couldn’t help but hope it would be over soon.

Without warning his hips stopped moving, having him buried deep inside of you. As a single tear ran down your cheek, you wondered if it was all over. You were mistaken, as you realized he hadn’t finished, he had simply stopped. He was dragging it out, prolonging your suffering. Suddenly, the grip on your neck amplified as he pushed you harder down against the crate, as his other hand left your hip. With a quick movement, his hand grabbed a hold of the knife, and before you realized what he was doing, he ripped it out. You screamed out at the sudden flash of pain and bleeding intensified. As quick as his movement were, you felt him pull your neck back towards him, as you craned uncomfortably against him. As he dropped the knife and returned, he began his thrusts back at the ruthless pace he had had only moments ago. His hand moved from the back of your neck to grab a hold of your throat, angling you to stare right at pale and emotionless mask he wore. The earlier illusion that he was no more than a mannequin was ruined long ago, and with every thrust, your ears were filled with his loud pants against you. Your hands had trouble clinging onto his arm, as the stiffening pain from the holes through your palms made it difficult for you to grasp onto him.

There was a different sensation at the new angle he pushed into you, his member pushing at your innermost places, making a small pit begin growing in your abdomen. As you tried to tell yourself it was only your bodily functions trying to help you through this, you could not help but feel revolted at how your body reacted to the killer’s pistoning against you. A worry flashed over you as his onslaught seemed to rise in speed, making you whine out. As much as your body unwillingly craved the feeling of your impending peak, your mind was still screaming at you to not let it happen. You could not let your body react in such a way to the killer's assault, it was too degrading. You told yourself you had to hold out as you tried to focus on the agonizing gashes on your hands.

Without warning, he groaned out as he suddenly pushed into you achingly hard, his hips grinding against you as you felt him coat your walls. You couldn’t help but be surprised at how vocal he was, as the grip on your hip was so strong it would likely leave marks. A sigh of bittersweet relief washed over you as you felt the built up tension inside of you gradually ease out. At least you could say he hadn’t been able to force that out of you. As your mixed pants and whines calmed down, you felt him tip your head up towards his face. Staring back at him with a hazy glance you tried to look for the man behind the mask. As you stared into the black sockets of the mask, your eyes found his. You could hardly discern them from the darkness, but they were there. He was in some sick way still human.

Before you could say anything, your breath hitched as your chest throbbed out in agony. Holding your face bent up to him, there was nothing you could have done as The Shape had picked up his knife and forced it into your rib cage. With him still inside you, and with a firm hold on your neck, your vision started to fade, and the eyes you had seen behind the mask faded back into the abysses they whence came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading once again.  
> As written earlier, this is basically my first try at writing smut and sexual content, so I am a bit nervous about it haha cx  
> Still, I hope you enjoyed my writings, and I can promise you more is to come.


	4. Locked Together and Intertwined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter came out so late! Originally I was planning on writing more of it and releasing it earlier, but I simply got caught up in too much school related work.
> 
> Either way, thank you so much for waiting, and please enjoy!

Never in your life had you truly thought you’d really wish to die. Of course, the thought would pop up now and then when life was too much, but you had never considered it at it’s fullest. Yet here you were, wishing for nothing more than a death that was permanent; that you for once could close your eyes and not wake up at the god-forsaken campsite. As horrible as it sounded, you’d do anything not to see the other survivors there, sitting in their misery, the same as you. It felt wrong to think that, as they had done nothing but try and help your survival, but you really didn’t want to be here anymore. Your hopes, however, were extinguished, as you looked over at Claudette and Jake. She was currently patching up a wound at his forehead, as he had barely managed to escape out alive during his last trial. They had been here for what they said felt like years and aeons, but of course, they couldn’t be sure anymore. Maybe they’d been in The Fog some months, a couple of years, or even several decades. There was no way of knowing. Dwight had tried to map his time here with his watch, but with time it stopped working. You could do nothing but also feel that your time in the fog was uncertain. How long had you been here? A couple of weeks? Months? You couldn’t be sure, and the more you thought about it, the foggier it seemed. With time you realized more and more how you had taken so many things for granted – how you had taken life for granted. You missed sitting on a couch in front of a TV with your friends, not really paying attention to what was on, but rather cracking up at silly jokes and weird stories. You missed the feeling of the sun; how it would warm you up to the core and how it would give life to everything around you. But perhaps what you missed the most, was life and death itself – and everything in between. In life, you were supposed to move forward. You would be a child, grow up, study and get a job – maybe even find a partner and have children someday. Who knew? You would grow old, and after a long life filled with its ups and downs, you too would die, as all before you had. Life had so many possibilities and life was beautiful in its change and chaos, as every event would ripple in effect to bring what was to come. You missed thinking about your future because now you had none. There would be no bittersweet life lessons to learn, nor any sunny days. Now there was only The Fog, the object of survival, and The ever-awaiting Void. Now, you wanted nothing more than for the sweet Mistress of Death to kiss your cheek and bring you with her to a place of rest; a place where you could close your eyes and not see Him.

Because you did. Whenever you closed your eyes, He was there. The darkness behind your eyelids did nothing but remind you of the dark abysses that stared down into your soul as he ripped it apart. His darkness swallowed you up into a restless feeling of loss, a feeling of helplessness. For every in- and exhale you took, you could only hear it transform in your head into the sound of his heavy breathing and growls, as they had mixed with your cries. And whilst you had been lucky enough to die afterwards and that none of his actions against you had left its physical mark, you could still sense his phantom touch on your body. You could still feel his grip on your wrists when you later held yourself as you cried. You could feel his constraint on your neck, as he had closed off your airways, choking the life and fight out of you. You could still feel his hips press against yours, as they had pushed against you violently. Though perhaps the most sickening and tear-inducing feeling was the memory of him filling you up; how you had felt through all the pain inside you, the warmth his essence left inside you. It made you feel dirty on the inside. 

Had your body not been regenerated, you were sure your backside and hips would have been covered in bruises and marks from his grip and abuse, and you would have problems sitting by the campfire. As much as it hurt for you to think about it, you couldn’t help but be grateful for The Entity, as they had removed the marks. Your hands were also back to their healthy state, but the feeling of his knife cutting through them would stay with you for longer. The Shape’s actions would stay with you until your body had lost all its purpose, and The Entity would move your empty husk into The Void. As terrifying as it sounded, there was a part of you that found sanctuary in knowing that there was a place where He could not get to you. A place where there was nothing.

You still couldn’t grasp at why he did it. None of the survivors had ever mentioned anything about their abuse in The Fog ever being sexual, and none of the notes from the people before you said anything different, so maybe you were the first? Could it be that you were the only one that had lost another part of yourself in this way, and if so, why you? Did The Shape simply hate you strongly from the beginning, or was it the fact that you had unmasked him that angered him so? No matter how many times you went over it in your head, there was no answer to the discord inside you. You were distraught and you couldn’t find solace nor peace with any answer you found. The only truth you could find was that he had broken you. The Shape had won.

This was one of those times where you were glad you weren’t an absolute mess when it came to acting. Even though you had shaken as much a leaf at the end of the summer, the others hadn’t seemed to have noticed anything too different about you when you had returned from the trial. The others had asked what had happened after they died since it had taken you such a long time to return to the campsite. You had deflected them from the truth by only mentioning one of the most classic outcomes; that after you had been caught, you had managed to escape his grasp, and for a while, you managed to run until you had been brought to a hook and died shortly after. The others had seemed satisfied with your explanation, but you had noticed Kate staring at you a bit too close for comfort. She couldn’t really know what had happened, but she had been there at the standoff between you and The Shape before she died, and she could have noticed something out of the ordinary. You had to be careful since you still weren’t sure about whether or not you should have told them. It was a conflict since there were positive and negative outcomes on both ends. If you told them, they would be warned so that nothing like that could happen to them. The thought of The Shape hurting any of the others left a bad feeling in your stomach. Some of it was for their sake, but a darker part inside of you told you that this wasn’t something he did randomly. He did this to you, and as unsettling as it was, your hunch told you he was being selective. 

On the other hand, there was the possibility of the others not understanding, which was the reasoning behind your contemplation. Would they actually be disgusted with you? Would they not understand how it was out of your control? Perhaps they would think you were lying, only to gain sympathy or they would start to think you were working with The Killer. You couldn’t really tell since you didn’t know them too well. At least not as well as they knew each other. Maybe they would be angry or blame you for it? It would make sense, after all, Kate had died so brutally because of The Shape’s revengeful obsession with you.

There was no way for you to know the outcome if you were to tell them, so you had kept it to yourself. Still, the others may have seemed to have seen something off about you. It had only been one trial after your incident with The Shape, and you hadn’t managed to focus, which had left to all of you dying except Jake. You had been the first to go, but not before you had failed at almost every skill check which had also doomed both Dwight and Nea; the latter one giving you a quiet side-eye afterwards. It made you feel even more guilty, as you were worried that it would be a recurring problem. You had tried to shove The Shape away from your mind, but every time you heard the wind it reminded you of his breathing. The light from the fire reminded you of the glint from his knife and every single sound emitting from the forest made you look behind you in worry of him standing behind a tree, waiting for his moment to strike. You knew it was irrational to think you’d see him outside of a trial, but you couldn’t shake away the eery uneasiness you felt. You almost felt like begging The Entity to bring you into a trial. At least then, you would be forced to try and focus on something else. You’d take The Trapper’s cleaver or The Hillbilly’s chainsaw any day other than simply sitting around and waiting for something to strike you – or rather someone. There was also the opposite wish, for you to never enter another trial ever again because then you’d never have the chance of meeting him once more. Maybe then you would be able to forget his touch.

\---

You hadn’t been sitting down for long after your contemplation before you felt the familiar drag at your body. As you had been staring into the fire, you hadn’t noticed some of the others standing up. They were being called to a trial as well. This time, it was Adam and Jeff that were standing; both two you hadn’t had the ‘unfortunate’ pleasure of working with. You hadn’t talked a lot to Adam, but he gave off the vibe of being both clever and resourceful, always keeping himself calm and focused. He wasn’t the biggest speaker around the fire, but then again, not a lot of you were. Knowing that your life consisted of dying horribly over and over again wasn’t exactly something that made everyone talkative. Jeff too wasn’t much of a spokesperson, but you had heard he was really considerate during matches from the others. He had a set of soft eyes, and whenever he got praised by the others after a trial you could see a faint blush on his cheeks and he would try to be dismissive. You could imagine that some could be a bit scared or reserved to the larger man, because of his leather jacket and his love for metal, but they didn’t really deserve to know him. He was a good man. When he first spoke he would give a kind smile and be so passionate. It really was fun and comfortable to hear him talk about his creative work and his dog, both things he loved dearly. Kate and he had joked about him designing her album covers when they got out, but that good moment had left as quickly as it came. It didn’t matter if she was a country artist and that their aesthetics would clash. There was no way of them getting out of here, so the precious and fun moment had soured.

Your last teammate to rise was Nea. It wasn’t that you had anything against her, not at all, but she always gave off this cold sense of not wanting to work with any of you, and especially you yourself. It wasn’t that it really hurt you, after all, you didn’t have the greatest track record of survival, so you could understand that she’d want someone else in trials with her. Still, as you rose as well, you couldn’t help but see Nea react in annoyance as she noticed. It wasn’t too noticeable, but since you kind of had expected it, your eyes were looking for her reaction. Considering the team you were at, you couldn’t help but worry a little at your team composition. All the others had the experience, but a lone wolf like Nea wasn’t the first to help others, and whilst Jeff was, it wouldn’t be any good if he didn’t have any backup. Adam was smart enough to adapt, so hopefully, he could find the balance between helping the hurt and doing generators. You thought you would have been better by now, and you had been at one point, but after your moment with Him, you had suffered a backlash. You needed to get him out of your head. You couldn’t let him sabotage your matches anymore, especially since if any of you were supposed to survive, you would have to work together.

\---

No, not again. It wasn’t possible. How could it happen so quickly again? As much as you wanted to deny it, there was no way for you to evade the feeling of burning pain coursing through your bloodstreams. With every fibre of your being, you begged and prayed for it to simply be your imagination, but as you grasped a hold of a small tower of tires to not fall, you knew there was no escape from the reality of the situation. You were again the obsession. You hadn’t even opened your eyes before you felt every part of you go boiling, and now you couldn’t do anything but gasp for air as you tried to hold yourself up. You felt like crying but no tears left you as you tried to control your breathing. After all, what good would it do you if you alarmed Him of your position simply because you couldn’t control yourself? You HAD to control yourself.

As your breathing calmed and the pain eased out, you began to notice your surroundings. You were at Auto-Haven Wreckers and you could see the abandoned and almost collapsed petrol station in the distance. With the pain fading into more of a numbness, you shakily rose from your huddled position. There was only one way of escaping this place and Him, and that was fixing the generators. For every second you were stalling, the odds were shifted more and more in his favour. As much as your body shivered at the thought of him and you wanted nothing more than to lie down and cry, you knew you needed to act. So, with a shaky breath so started to move. At first, you had planned to go towards the station, but as you turned your head you noticed that the shack was closer, and so you moved towards it instead.

Keeping yourself in a crouched walk, you carefully moved between the tires and trashed cars, always looking around and over your shoulder, to avoid getting caught off guard. If anything, The Shape was a silent terror, which meant you needed to be on your toes. As you inched forward you arrived at one of the ruined doorways to the shack.  
To your luck, there was a generator inside that you could start repairing, and there was no basement. A sudden feeling of relief washed over you as you thought back to you almost going to the station; it felt good to know that a decision you made was fruitful. Maybe this match wouldn’t be an absolute nightmare. The Nightmare! Maybe luck was with you, and it wasn’t The Shape that you would go against at all. You hadn’t seen who the killer was, so it was a possibility of it being The Nightmare or The Spirit as well. As risky as the thought was, you couldn’t help but feel better and more relaxed at the thought of the killer being someone else. You knew that it was unsafe to simply assume who the killer was, but if you were lucky, the worst thing that could happen to you would be getting sacrificed.

Your train of thoughts was broken at the familiar ring of a generator being finished sounding itself throughout the landscape. With steps now more filled with a bit more confidence, you strode towards the Generator and plopped down beside it. With your angle, you had a great view of both entryways. Every time you started on a generator, you couldn’t help but find it a bit amusing how you never really had much of a mechanical background at all, and yet fixing them did come somewhat natural in The Entity’s Realm. With every second of you fastening the screws, connecting the wires and removing old rust you could hear generator getting closer to coming to life. Whenever you were able to do your job, you couldn’t help but feel pride begin to bubble inside you. It was a warm feeling that brightened your mood and strengthened your determination bit by bit. You weren’t completely fixated either, as you still paid close attention to the doorways. Hopefully, you would manage to complete it without disturbances and do well for once in a long time.

Forcing a shocked gasp from your throat, you were abruptly seized by your collar and thrown violently onto the hard ground. Almost knocking the air out of you, you had shut your eyes on impact. As you struggled to inhale, the sudden change of your heartbeat had your body trying to process what had just happened. You truly regretted opening your eyes. How could you have been so stupid to even think that it could have been anyone other than Him? As much as you wanted to beg and cry for him to simply be an illusion, you knew better. You’d recognize the chill of his gaze anywhere. His tall build was exaggerated from your angle at the ground, and you couldn’t help letting out a whimper as you looked at each other. The mask was as pale as snow, and his glare just as cold. You could tell there was no mistake of him knowing who you were. His body, in contrast to your shaking being, was as still as a statue, the only faint movements of his shoulders from his breathing. He had found you once more. As much as you wanted to sprint off and run to the end of the world, there was nothing for you to do but mentally scream at yourself as your muscles locked themselves stiff. It would always start like this; with him finding you and then you’d have that dreadful stare-off. It was like he was feasting off the anticipation and your fear.

Little by little, you felt your muscles ease up. If you were quick enough, you would maybe be able to jump out of the window behind yo- The window! That’s how he had managed to catch you off guard; you had been so intent on watching the doorways to not pay any attention to the large, open window behind you. As you came to your conclusion, your body reacted. As quickly as you could, you span around towards the window. There was a possibility of making it, as it was only approximately around 2 meters, but any hope of managing to escape died down as you felt his hand tangle itself into your hair and yanking you backwards. You cried out at the pain in your scalp as your back hit his front and the hand brandishing his knife slithered around your mid-section, pulling you into him. In such a quick moment, nothing more than perhaps a few seconds, you had lost once more and was now in his grasp. As much as you wiggled and cried out, there was little you could do as he pulled your hair backwards, making you strain your neck and look up at him. Even with your eyesight blurred by the tears on the brink of falling, you could still see every detail on that godforsaken mask. With the angle you were strained in, you couldn’t help but remember the last time he had you in the same position. The only difference then from now was that you had been pushed against a crate, and he was inside you. Somehow there was one thing from that encounter with The Shape that you wished would happen; that he would drop torturing your soul, and instead plunge his knife into your heart and end this. Screw winning the match – all that mattered was to get away.

“Please,” There was no need for his hand around your throat, as it had practically closed itself in fear, leaving a sharp and painful stretch inside your throat. It was a miracle you had managed to make any noise at all. It was clear, however, that your begging fell on deaf ears as his only reaction was a small tilt of his head. With him silently watching your expression, there was little you could do as he began to push you towards the wall beside the window. As you prepared for the impact of your face hitting the wall, he quickly spun you around to crush your back against it instead. There wasn’t a moment for you to realize the change of position before he shoved himself against you. You couldn’t help but cry out as you felt his chest push against yours as he pressed his knee between your shaking legs. He was stronger and bigger than you, and even though you tried to shift him of you, there was nothing you could do as he began to lift you up. As much as you wanted nothing but to get him off you, you were forced to grab a hold of him as leverage, as not to fall. Even though you could feel the blade of his knife against your thigh, you couldn’t move your attention away from his hips, as he started to roll himself against you. You wanted to scream at him to get off you and die, to rip off his mask and claw out his eyes, but with every wish to retaliate, you knew it would only make it worse. After all, you hadn’t been able to push him off you last time, so why should it work this time? The only fight you managed to bring was trying to push his chest away from yours, but as he had you crushed against the wall, there was no room to lean away. Bringing you out of your thoughts was the feel of his latex mask leaning against your cheek as he began to breathe in your scent. Your sobs were muffled as you leaned your forehead on his shoulder as his rubs got more intense. You could feel him so clearly against yourself and it made every part of you both warm and disgusted. There was something about this difference of position that made this encounter a lot more intense. Last time you had been spared from seeing what he was doing to you, but with him in front of you taking whatever he wanted was too much. Your tears were now falling freely as you begged him to stop. The grip on your thighs kept touching and feeling and it was bringing shivers to your core.

It was a sudden movement in your line of sight that made you freeze up in his arms, and stop your struggles. From over The Shape’s shoulder, you could see Nea in one of the doorways; eyes as big as saucers. She was in a frozen pose as well as she was processing the sight in front of her. From the look of the toolbox in her hand, she had heard the buzzing of the generator and had come to fix it, only to find you in The Shape’s grasp. He as well suddenly stopped his movements. He knew someone else was there, as you had clearly alarmed him by your sudden stillness. He then turned his face towards you to look over his shoulder. As you felt him begin to lose his hold on you, your body reacted before your brain. Realizing he was about to go for Nea, you had instinctively grabbed ahold of his back, pushing him back against yourself.

“Please don’t!” you begged him as Nea saw her cue to run. Before you managed to acknowledge the situation, he dropped your thighs, only to grab your throat. With you stumbling after him, choking on his grip, you heard the familiar screeching noise of a locker opening, and before you could react your back collided with the inside of it. He hurriedly banged the doors together before a sound of metal clinking, and with that, he was gone. 

Still in shock of what happened in the span of mere seconds, you couldn’t do anything but lean at the back in the pose you had been thrown in. As the realization hit you, you tried to push the doors open, only to feel it only give a few centimetres before it stopped. Somehow he had managed to lock you inside, and now, you were trapped. The implications of his actions dawned on you as you felt your knees buckle. He was saving you for later. When all the others were killed, he would return for you. You had to get out or alarm someone of your position, and with that in mind, you began banging on the metal doors and started shouting for your teammates.

As much as you pushed and shoved at the metal, the doors barely pried away from each other. The longer you tried to get someone’s attention, the more desperate you came, as your hands hurt from smashing them against the locker and your throat got sore from the shouting. At one moment you had to stop, simply so you could get back your voice and massaged the pain thundering through your palms. In the moment of your silence, you were startled when you heard a scream in the distance. Nea was most likely on the hook, and if your teammates weren’t careful, they would suffer the same treatment. It made you go back to your screaming and banging, even more frantically than you had before.

Not even a minute later you heard another scream in pain. This time it had to either be Adam or Jeff, but because of the distance and your trapped treatment, you couldn’t be sure which. Your cries for help had begun to simmer down to painful sobs, as the hope you once had during the trial was diminished. It was only when you heard footsteps, you choked back your cries. He was back. He was back to continue what he started, and whilst your team would be sacrificed and lose a part of themselves, you couldn’t help but know you would too, but in a different manner. The thought of your powerlessness made you want to scream in frustration, but your throat was in too much pain. You hung your head in defeat as you tried to prepare yourself for his onslaught.

As if a miracle, you heard your name whispered from the doorway outside of your field of view. Instinctively you shot your head up and put your hands up to the metal.

“I’m in here! “ you almost yelled as joy filled you up! As a face came in front of one of the holes on the upper part of the locker, you knew you had never been so happy to see anyone in your entire life. Jeff was here! He was going to save you!

“What on earth are you doing in there?” he asked as he started to pull on the door handles.

“It doesn’t matter! Just get me the hell out of here!” you were on the brink of tears as you whisper-yelled at him.

“Yeah, hold on! There’s something blocking the-“ he wasn’t able to finish his sentence before it happened. Before you managed to react, Jeff’s head was slammed into the locker, with his face crushed against the looking holes. As quickly as anything, a knife stopped right in front of your face. In shock you gasped, only to feel the spray of blood hit you. You couldn’t do anything but cry out as your face and upper body was sprayed with the blood of your teammate. Whilst you both had been focusing on getting you out, none of you had noticed the shadow creeping forward. You were in shock, covering down as you had your eyes shut to not be blinded by the crimson. Outside of the locker, you could hear the sound of screeching metal and a large thud. You could hear the doors open up, but you dared not look upon the monster in front of you. You could feel the blood of your teammate slither down your body and the goosebumps were clear upon your skin. You just wanted to die. For once and for all. Everything was better than this Hell the Entity had thrown you into.

Behind your eyelids, you desperately tried to see anything else than what was the reality in front of you. You hoped that when you opened your eyes you would see the ocean – that you would be able to smell the saltwater and that it was the ocean spray you had felt. Or that you were in a field of daisies, a warm summer’s day, the birds singing their song around you. Oh, what you would do to escape the Fog. Except you knew better. You knew better than to believe in your hopes. You knew that it wasn’t ocean spray you had been doused in, nor was it sweet songbirds that were singing in the distance. Everything was blood and crows.

With shaky hands you tried to clean around your eyes, your tears helping to fade out the blood. Terrified, yet resigned you tried to open them. Jeff was lying by your legs, his wound still pouring. You couldn’t help the sob that came from your throat. He had tried to help you, and now he was dead. Just like Kate had been. You had failed your team again. Your tears fell more intensely as you sat there and cried softly. With your head leaned towards the ground, all you could see of The Shape was his large and dirty boots. It almost didn’t matter whether or not you could see is mask or not, every single part of him was intimidating.  
It was only when you felt him lay his hand on your head that you looked up at him. He had a lot more blood coating his coveralls than last you saw him, with some spots and splashes on his mask as well. It was obvious what had happened to both Adam and Nea. Still, there was something that was contrasting his stature. He looked more heated, his chest rising at a quicker speed. It was the anticipation that boiled in him, you were sure of it. 

He confirmed his intentions as his hand went from flat to harshly gripping ahold of your locks. Your hands shot up to grab ahold of him as you cringed at the sharp pain. With a quick tug, you were dragged out of the locker and pushed down beside Jeff. The Shape descended on you quicker than you managed to stop him, as he caged you in beneath him.

“Please!” you cried out as you tried to let him let go of your hair, “Don’t do this next to him!” You knew you couldn’t stop The Shape, so all you could do was to try and plead for him to move you. He stopped his movements as if he was trying to process your word. Slowly he shifted his head towards Jeff, still considering. Maybe he would show mercy to you? You couldn’t help but flinch as he raised his knife up. At first, you thought he was going to stab it into you, but the angle said differently. With a strong movement, he pierces it into Jeff’s chest.

You were still, as you tried to figure out what he was doing. Why would he deface his body? He had you were he wanted you, so why did he use his time to do that? It wasn’t until you saw his arm reach around Jeff’s body and return, you realized what he was doing? From his bloodied hand was a pair of handcuffs hanging as he brought them in front of you. 

“No, no, no, please! Don’t! Please, I’m begging you!” you began screeching as your struggles returned and you desperately tried to remove his hand from your hair. With the hand not holding you, he opened up one of the clasps. As you let go of him to move your hands out of his reach, he released your hair and grabbed your right arm. With a click, there was nothing for you to do as the metal clasped around your wrist. The other quickly followed after as you tried everything to wiggle away. As he grasped the chain between your wrists he fetched his knife from Jeff’s chest and tugged you harshly up onto your unsteady legs. It didn’t take him any effort as he grabbed a hold of your midsection and hauled you onto his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and with long strides, you left the shack behind. You didn’t manage to let out a single plead as you dangled, dizzy with each step. All you could see was that he was bringing you to the petrol station. Was he bringing you to the basement? You couldn’t be sure, and at that point, you didn’t care. What did it matter that he brought you down there?

Suddenly he stopped, and you felt him grab a hold of you as he removed you from his shoulder. There was only a moment your feet hit the ground before he seized the link between your wrists and dragged them above your head in an aggressive movement. As you cried out at the metal digging harshly into your skin, he let go of you. It was that moment you realized you couldn’t lower your arms and you shifted your eyes upwards. He had taken the chain and hitched it over a hook, locking you into place. You dared not return to look forward since you knew that your eyes would meet his. All you could do was hold your head high as tears began to form and fall down your cheeks and neck. You couldn’t have struggled if you had wanted to; you were just too exhausted. You were exhausted from when you tried to fight him off you before Nea had arrived. You were exhausted from all the screaming and banging against the locker doors, your throat and hands still feeling a dull, yet sharp pain emit from them. Your eyes were so tired from crying and you knew that you would be dried up at any moment. Soon you wouldn’t be able to cry anymore, and you would just be empty.

As much as you tried to ignore his presence, there was only so much you could do as he moved forward and your field of view was filled with his being. Even though your feet barely touched the ground, he was still towering over your form. It was only when he leaned in towards your face that you turned your eyesight towards the ground. You just couldn’t look at him anymore, but all you could see was his dark and dirty marine blue coveralls – all you could see was him. As if you were back at being shoved into the wall, he was breathing in your scent. There was nothing you could do but whimper when he reached for your jaw and turning your head to align with his, your nose nearly bumping into his mask. With no way of averting him, your gazes meet. Behind the darkness, you see him: The Man behind the mask. A man whose eyes are filled with horrors and fury. Eyes that whilst calm, still makes your legs shake as he observes every single detail of your face.

“Why me?” The words left your lips before you even realized you had spoken them. You were met with silence, yet you couldn’t say you were expecting much else from him. His only reply was moving his knife towards your chest, grabbing ahold of your top with his other hand, and starting to cut the fabric down the middle. Whilst you felt like screaming out in frustration out of helplessness, you couldn’t help but sense that something was different from last time; last time was all about aggression and hateful punishment it seemed, but now you couldn’t be sure. Every movement of his was now calm and determined. With each part of the fabric being removed, his hand would touch and almost caress the newly shown skin. He had you exactly were he wanted you, and you hadn’t struggled against him as strongly this trial. Perhaps it was him being nice?

What the hell were you just thinking? There’s not a single good bone in his body, and he would always enjoy the suffering of his prey! He was an evil monster getting off on the power he held over other people! What he was doing to you was nothing more than a different type of punishment for him to dish out! You were the victim and what he was doing to you was wrong on so many levels! The realization of what you had thought just fanned the fire inside of you, going from a single candle into a full-on wildfire.

“Get the fuck off me,” you screamed as you began wiggling yourself out of his grip, “You are a hateful monster that doesn’t deserve love! You’re sick and I hate y-“ your angry screams were abruptly stopped by his palm brutally encircling around your neck and squeezing it harshly. It was clear that you had angered him, his breathing was now heavy, almost like a growl. He lifted his knife above you, and you closed your eyes. You had truly angered him, and it would soon be over. He would cut you up until you were in pieces, but your consciousness would be gone long before then, The Entity feasting on your soul.

Your eyes shot up, and a strangled scream escaped you as his knife bit into your arm, cutting harshly and deeply. His carving continued until your arms were covered in wounds and the blood was dripping down, soaking your hair. You were so very close to fainting, but right before everything faded, he released your neck, and your head fell forward. There was nothing you could do as he brutally cut and ripped your bottoms off you. As you had guessed earlier, there were no more tears for you to shed as you tried to breathe and swallow. You wouldn’t need a mirror to know that your neck was heavily bruised. Had you tried to talk, surely you would only be able to give off miserable squeaks.

After cutting off the last parts of your clothing he stepped back to view his handiwork. Your mind couldn’t help but begin to think of how he had looked back when your first had met him. How his face had looked when you first ripped off his mask; so vulnerable and scared, yet so dangerous and aggressive – like a cornered animal. It was different now, however. This time it was you who was cornered, captured by a predator playing with its food.

It did make you extremely uncomfortable how he now could see your body. Last time you had been dressed when you were assaulted, and you had some protection from his gaze, but now… now he could see everything. Perhaps, that’s what he wanted? For you to know that all of you were seen, and that was why he hanged you up in the middle of the map. As terrible as it sounded, you couldn’t help but be somewhat happy that your teammates were dead so that they couldn’t have seen you. Nea did though. She saw. There was an uncomfortable growing of unease in the pit of your stomach when you thought of how she would react when you met her back at the campsite. How would she confront you?

Your questions flew quickly out the window when he abruptly dropped his knife. With a mere step forward, you were back within his arms reach, and you felt his touch on your waist. His palms were rough as he dragged them up, breathing heavier by the minute. All gentleness from earlier was now diminished into nothing. His hands rose from your midsection and went to your chest. With every cup and feel, a disgusting feeling of warmth grew in the pit of your stomach. It was so humiliating to know that whilst your mind and soul hated his touches, your body was betraying you by reacting to his administrations. Shamefully you moved your head to the side, so you would have to see him any longer. It was short-lived, however, as he harshly grabbed your chin and forced you to look in his direction. The only way you could fight his request was by closing your eyes, yet he didn’t stop you. It didn’t matter that you saw him – he wanted to see you. His caresses became more hurried as he moved his hand downwards, the hand holding your face giving a quick clench before he let you go, and before you knew it he was rubbing himself against you again. The burning sensation inside you amplified and as a result, you couldn’t help letting out a whine. He froze in his tracks once more and brought his face directly in front of yours. If it weren’t for his mask, his lips would have all access to yours, as he was only a few centimetres away from you. As your eyes met once again you knew. The time for admiring how his prey trembled beneath his fingertips were over. It was time for the main feast.

Still staring intensely at you, you heard the sound of his zipper was being pulled down. You dared not break your eye contact, or rather, you couldn’t. It was so strange, yet there was no way for you to escape his gaze. It was like the world turned quiet for a moment as if this was all that was. There was no trials, no Evil Gods or teammates waiting for you at a campsite. It was only you and him. With the intensity of the situation, you had failed to notice his hand reaching out for your throat, yet when he grasped you, you couldn’t fight back if you had tried. His grip wasn’t violent anymore and was more of a ‘holding you in place’ type of control and not a ‘strangling the life out of you’ one. Maybe it was the blood loss making you dizzy? It was only when you felt his length against your entrance that you broke the spell he had cast on you. Before you knew it he had harshly pried your legs away from each other and wrapped them around his midsection.

“No, wait-,” there was nothing more you managed to exclaim before your words were cut off as a breathless scream left you instead. Last time he had entered you, he had done some preparation on you, but not this time. This time you truly felt the painful stretch of him as he entered you inch by inch. It wasn’t until your pelvises met that he groaned out as he harshly kneaded his fingers into your thighs. As much as you had believed there were no more tears for you to shed, there was no stopping them from forming as you cried out at his abuse. His grip on you was painful as he slowly dragged himself out of you, before plunging himself back into your depths. It was clear he was enjoying himself, as with every thrust against you his grip was strengthened and his pace quickened. You felt you were choking on him as your insides were stretched beyond reason. The abuse on your walls was too intense and as painful it was, you couldn’t help but be terrified of the flame inside you spreading and growing. If he continued at this pace, it wouldn’t be long until the band inside of you snapped. It was a disheartening sensation to know that whilst you hated his touches and attention, there was a part of you that got off on it. No! No, you didn’t! What were you even thinking? You couldn’t! It was the only biology, therefore nothing you could control! 

It became a mantra as you tried your hardest to relax around him. It didn’t help one bit as his left hand went from underneath your thigh to your lower back, pushing your front against his. As your chests met, you couldn’t help but inhale sharply. His heat was intense as you were pressed against his black T-shirt, now visible. With him so close in your proximity, there was no help against his overwhelming presence. You felt yourself tighten your legs around him to ease off some of the pressure on your arms. They were so numb from being forced in an upwards position and the blood loss that you knew you had to do something. You were truly feeling vertigo as you were forced back onto him with every push.

“Please… let down my arms,” you panted between his thrusts, “I can’t take it anymore…” your voice was shaky. He only answered with something close to a growl, and at first, it seemed like he wouldn’t accept your request, but surprisingly he slowed down and grabbed ahold of the metal chain and yanked them off the hook. His other hand had moved from your back to underneath you, pressing you strongly against him. The feeling of your hands being lowered was so liberating you realized you couldn’t care less as he put them behind his head, forcing you to hold onto him. With your request fulfilled he began his intense thrusts as if no time had passed at all. As much as you prepared yourself for the pain, you were stunned at how the feeling had changed. The pain from his abusive and aggressive onslaught was now almost faded, leaving a heightened feeling of arousal. Each push of his hips and pull on your body, left you releasing small whimpers and moans. Not wanting him to hear you, you pressed your face into his shoulder. As much as you had hoped it would help, you only felt warmer as you inhaled his scent. He was extremely masculine; the smell of smoke and the soil, though the most intense of scents was the iron. As much as it should have made you feel disgusted, you couldn’t help but press yourself closer to him. You were blaming your loss of blood; it was making you delirious, obviously. Still, with every pull on your body, you held onto him stronger, whimpering as your senses were so close to going into overload.

As if noticing your plight, you felt him push you up against the pole holding the hooks. As you yelped from the impact you were shocked at how you could feel the thundering of his heart pressed against your chest. All this time you had thought that he had no heart. With the help from the wooden pole as leverage, his pace quickened as both your breathing intensified. You were close this time, far too close. Realizing what was about to happen lit a fuse inside you.

“No, please! You have to stop! I can’t,” your thoughts were scrambled as you clenched onto him as much as you could, “You gotta- please- I can’t!” It seemed like he understood what was about to happen, as he then grabbed a hold of your neck, holding you in place. The pressure was immense and as you felt him hit your most inner part, you couldn’t avoid tipping over the peak. With him holding your head in place there was no way for you to look away as you moaned out at the sensations he was giving you. All you could see was his face as he took in all of you. It was too much and as the peak descended, it left a feeling of pain in its wake. He was too much. Before you noticed he quickly let go of your neck and your head fell back to lean against the pole. Everything around you was blurry as his breathing got heavier. In your dazed state, you failed to notice how he had lifted the bottom of his mask up, only for you to scream out as he bit harshly into the side of your neck. His grip on you was bruising as you felt him push his hips into you a few more times before he stopped, completely hilted inside of you. As much as the pain in your neck was present, it was the heat covering your walls that were all you could focus on. Your breaths were all that could be heard as he released his bite on you.

You weren’t sure how long you had been in his arms after he had finished, but it was clear that you were a lot worse for wear than him as he leaned away from you. His mask was right back in place, boring its aggressive eyes into your disoriented ones. He tilted his head to the side as he examined his handiwork. As much as you hated for him to see you like this, you couldn’t find the fight inside of you to care. You were just too tired. Therefore, when he began lifting you off and removing your hands from behind him, you could begin to comprehend the sensation of the hook piercing into your shoulder. The pain was almost dull and faded, as every single part of you also were numb and in pain.

With the sound of the Entity appearing above you, there was nothing for you to do but close your eyes and shut yourself down. All you wanted was to sleep, and as the spider-like arms began to grab a hold of you, you also felt a human hand caressing the stinging wound on your neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was good enough! I had a bit difficulities with how I wanted to phrace myself, but I guess I am now happy with the result~!
> 
> I wanna thank everybody so much for all the amazing feedback, it truly makes my day!  
> I had never planned on actually writing anything myself when I first joined Ao3, but seeing what everybody else created really inspired me so thank you to all who creates amazing content and for all the kind words!
> 
> The next chapter will probably be the last one in the series, but who knows~?


	5. Blood and Bite Marks

The fact that any injuries and effects gotten during a trial disappeared after you died wasn’t as much of reassurance as it once had been. Sure, all the marks and wounds were gone from your body physically, but that didn’t stop you from faintly feeling them. You still felt pain in your arms from the cuts, though they were mostly foggy and dull. You felt the ache from where he had grabbed you and pushed against you and most of all you felt discomfort whenever you strained your neck. You knew there wasn’t a physical mark, as you had touched and checked the area, but you nevertheless could still feel where his teeth had bitten into you. It angered you to know that The Entity was sadistically enjoying giving you phantom pains from your last trial, though you knew you couldn’t really expect anything else from The Infamous God that ruled you all.

The moment you ended up back at camp, truly filled you up with dread. After all, there was now one of your fellow victims that knew. Nea might not have seen everything, but it wasn’t too difficult to put two and two together. This trial, and the last one when you met with the Shape, it had taken quite a while before you returned, and this time, Nea had seen you and The Shape together. There was no denying that she had seen how he had been grinding into you. Still as worried you were about her, she wasn’t the first issue at hand. After you had sat down, Jeff had spoken up. He had been somewhat jokingly asking you of how you had gotten trapped in the locker, but before you had managed to answer, Nea had told him to shut up, and for him to mind his business. You could see on his face that he was uncomfortable and he had given you an apology. As much as you knew that Nea’s intentions were good, it was her outburst that moved everyone’s sight onto you. It made you feel choked up as you unintentionally put your hand over the place The Shape had bitten into you.

There was a heavy silence before you knew you couldn’t just sit down with the others as if nothing had happened, and so, you shakily excused yourself as you went towards the treeline. You just wanted to crawl up into a small ball and cry until you drowned in your own tears. You didn’t manage to get too far in-between the trees before your legs gave out and you fell to the ground, choking up sobs as your hands dug into the dirty forest floor. It was so much worse this time. Every part of your body wanted to scream out in anguish, but you knew the others would hear you for sure. This time was so different from the first time that you felt yourself falling to pieces. The first time you had been in such a state of shock over what had happened that you had managed to fool the others, as well as yourself, but not this time. This time was so much worse, because from the moment you had seen him you had known how it would have ended, yet you still weren’t prepared. It had felt so much more horribly personal as you had seen all of him as he had violated you. There were no dead walls to stare into as the first time; only his abhorrent mask glaring back at you, taking in every cry falling from you. But you knew very well the strongest reason as to why you were shaking as tears flowed over, and you had troubles admitting it to yourself. This time, you had come. You had begged him to stop, but his ministrations had been too much and he had forced your orgasm on you. If you ever felt disgusted the first time, it was nothing like the appaling feeling that drenched your bones this time. Somehow your sick mind had found pleasure in his attack and it made you want to throw up. You may hate him, but you couldn’t help but loathe yourself. Every single defence against your own harshness fell on deaf ears as you tried so dearly to cry silently. You couldn’t take this anymore. You couldn’t meet him again.

You hadn’t heard the steps come towards you so when you felt a hand on your shoulder you gasped and threw yourself away and onto the ground.

“Hey, ease up! It’s just me,” Nea assured you as she stepped back, “Sorry.” There were a few seconds where you simply stood in silence, the only noises heard were your sniffles. You really didn’t want any company, but you’d guess it would be better to get this conversation over with. The silence continued, as it was obvious that neither of you knew what to say to each other. Nea wasn’t the most talkative person already, and it was clear she was as uncomfortable as you were.

“Did- did he.. uhm.. do anything to-,” her words drifted off as she wasn’t sure how she would continue the sentence. The look you gave her seemed to be enough of an answer as she cursed under her breath. Neither of you wanted to be here right now.

“Has this happened before?” Nea’s voice was low and uncertain, yet she didn’t stumble over her words this time. You only gave her a short nod, before you spoke up.

“Once. It was my second trial with him.”

“Jesus…,” it was clear that the cogs in her head were turning as she tried to make sense of the sick, sick situation, “I’ve never heard of a killer doi-“  
“I know,” you interrupted her. You didn’t want to hear the next words from anyone. “I don’t know why, but it just happened again…” your tears began to fall again as you looked down at the ground. Oh, what you would have paid to sink into the ground now. When she asked if anybody else knew you shook your head. The silence was heavy once more, as you both sat in silence.

“Maybe you should talk to Laurie? She arrived here with him after all. Maybe she can help?” You could tell that she was just as uncertain about her proposal as you were. You hadn’t ever actually had a moment to talk to Laurie, as you always had been in different trials and whenever one of you had been at the campsite the other one wasn't. You had seen her a few times, but there hadn’t have been any possibilities for interaction. Maybe she would know what to do? She had apparently dealt with him even before their entry to The Fog.

“I don’t know… I’ve never really spoken to her,” you knew that your excuse wasn’t bulletproof, but you didn’t want to open up about your problems to anyone. Even speaking to Nea about it felt somewhat wrong. Not her in specific, but you didn’t want anyone to know. You could tell Nea was at a crossroad; one path brought her to you to console you, even as out of her element she felt. Another one told her to get help from the more experienced people, like Laurie or Claudette. Laurie would maybe fix the problem, and Claudette would know what to say to comfort you. The last trail, which was probably the one she wanted to take the most, where the one that brought her back to the campfire and away from your troubles.

Still, even though she was a bit of a lone wolf, she knew that she couldn’t simply leave you to suffer alone. She might not be the warmest person around the campfire, but she wasn’t heartless.

“Then how about you just ask her on how to handle him? In just a survivor vs killer kinda way?” she felt bad about pushing you, but she had to try something. You weren’t sure how to respond. You really weren’t in the headspace to fake how you felt, yet you knew you needed all the help you could get for the next time you would see him. It was inevitable, after all.

“I guess… but..,” you stopped your words, grabbing ahold of your neck as you continued, “maybe we could do that later? I just.. I’m not ready to-“

“No, no, it’s okay! You uhm.. you take the time you need,” she scratched the back of her head as she tried to assure you. After a few moments more you heard her turn around. She was about to return to the campsite when she stopped.

“Hey, I’m really sorry about this.”

\---

It went a lot better to talk to Laurie than you had imagined. You had gone back to the campsite after sitting a while longer, making sure that the others wouldn’t know that you had been crying mere moments ago. You had sat down beside Nea and waited a few moments for Laurie to return from a trial. When she did, she was looking pretty good, except a few cuts and bruises administered by The Dream Demon himself. Quentin had been leaning on her, looking a lot worse for wear. It wasn’t easy being a Killer’s obsession, and if anyone else knew that, it was you. After he had been helped down and was being looked over by Claudette, Laurie had sat down on the log on your left. Nea had given you a look, trying to help you forward, but after seeing you frozen in worry, she had spoken up instead.

“Hey, Laurie,” she had asked, “you came here with The Shape, right?” You could see Laurie’s calm demeanour turn cold as she had stared into the fires.

“Yeah, I guess I couldn’t escape him after all.”

“Yet, you seem to be the best one at doing exactly that. Do you have any tips?” you could tell that Laurie wasn’t so fond of being pried into, but nonetheless answered. She had explained how she’d find sharp objects in-trial and then use it to stab at her assailant to get out of their grip. As much as it had amazed you that she had been so resourceful, there was no help that whenever she had done it, she had always been in a different situation than you. Another tip she had given, was to always try and be aware of where The Killer would be, always ready to move if needed. As much as the thought of watching The Shape throughout the trials gave you a bad feeling in your stomach, you couldn’t help but agree that it was practical.

After she had given her advice you had felt the drag on your body signalling your departure. As you had stood up, Laurie had risen too, and grabbed your elbow. She had leaned in towards your ear, so no one else had heard.

“I can tell that you don’t like going up against Michael so let me help you a bit,” she whispered as you felt her hand grab yours and insert something. As you had stared down, you were met with your hand holding a sharp piece of glass, dirty and with dried blood on its tip. You had wanted to thank her so dearly, but before you could you were dragged off to a trial. As you fell into darkness, all you could think of was what Laurie had called him; Michael.

\---

Several trials had passed since you had talked with Laurie, and you almost felt that Ace’s luck had been rubbed off on you, as you had been free from your assailants’ clutches, and with every trial, you felt your spirit somewhat return. It had been a lot easier to focus during trials as you now knew you had the safety of the make-shift weapon Laurie had given you, even though you hadn’t used it yet. You had actually managed to survive a lot of the trials you had entered, and you had even managed to escape the killers when they were chasing you. There was a part of you that found satisfaction whenever you heard the Huntress’ frustrated screams as she missed you running out the gate, or whenever you could hear The Nightmare curse you out bloody whilst he was left behind. It had almost been some fun, amazingly enough, and with every trial, you also felt your relationships with your teammates improve as they kind of became your friends. Whenever you were in a trial with Nea, you found her to be a lot more sacrificing for you, pushing you in front of her, distracting The Killers and more. You had also managed to be a distraction a few times, though you had always ended up on the hook because of it. ‘You win some, you lose some,’ you found yourself thinking a few times, strangely enough.

It was a pleasant and warm feeling whenever the others complimented you or you managed to escape alongside them, but the most amazing one was the one time you had managed to get the hatch, barely escaping The Doctor’s maddening grip. You could tell that underneath his forced smile he had been furious, and for once you couldn’t help the small amount of schadenfreude that came as you landed back at the campsite. You had used a lot of time trying to calm your hair down as it had been electrically charged, but it had brought some laugh around the campsite, you hadn’t minded it too much. You were getting better at playing The Entity’s sick games, and it brought you up from the dirt. With every trial you hadn’t met Him, you felt better, but you would always be on guard with every trial’s beginning. Still, you couldn’t help the shock the tell-tale pain of being the obsession gave you when you opened your eyes and were blinded by the red and blue lights emitted by a police car.

\---

It didn’t matter that you had gotten more used to the pains and aches the trials would bring – they were nothing to the feeling of molten lava streaming through your veins. You couldn’t help but crumble down at the seething sensation being the Obsession brought with it. Biting your teeth together to not get unwanted attention to yourself, your hands trembled as they met the asphalted road. Your body felt like a battlefield; everything burning with so many voices screaming inside you. They were all yours, shouting and arguing with each other:

“No, not again! We can’t see him again!”  
“Yes, we can! We are stronger now!  
“It won’t be enough! It’s never enough!”  
“He’s gonna take us again! You know it!”  
“But we can fight back this time!”

Every voice was screaming to be the loudest, but every single one of them silenced themselves as they heard the sound of footsteps. As quickly as you could, you threw yourself towards the cop car’s side for shelter. You had been right to do so since at the moment you took a peek through the windows of the car, you saw Him. He was standing at the patio in front of a house, staring out into the streets, no doubt searching for his next prey; most likely you. You wanted to cry and scream at his appearance, but instead, you quickly sunk down to the pavement and threw your hand over your mouth to stifle any possible sound. If you could just make sure that he wouldn’t notice you, then there would perhaps be a chance of escape. The pain from before was long forgotten. The only faint sound you could hear except the intensity of your heartbeat was his familiar breathing; the one that had haunted you since your first meeting with The Man Known as The Shape. You hadn’t realized you had grabbed the shard of glass from your pocket until you hissed at the stinging as its sharp edge cut into your palm. Your eyes shot up as you knew he had heard you. Several seconds passed before you heard his footsteps go from creaking against the wooden porch to the sound of his boots press against the gravel. He was closing in on you. He was walking determined towards the front of the car, as you got up from the ground as quietly as you could, moving crouched toward the back. At the same time, you both switched places, both his knife and your piece of glass reflecting the red and blue lights. Your pulse was hammering as you tried to hold your breath.

Through the windows, you noticed he was staring down at the ground. Something had caught his attention. As you peeked through the glass he bent down for a second before he rose back up. He was studying something on his fingers. As the blue light flashed over his hand you almost gasped as you noticed it was blood he was inspecting. Your blood. Quickly your eyes found your hand holding the broken glass fragment. Your hand was bleeding and it had dripped down your fingers, leaving a small trail to follow you. Your entire body chilled as you knew what it meant. The Shape might have heard something around the cop car, but now he knew it was a survivor. You felt like crying out at frustration as you tried to calm yourself. You had barely taken a breath of the air of Haddonfield before your paths had crossed yet again. The many trials without going up against The Shape merely felt like a second. You had actually been doing well again, and now you were back in this shit. You wanted to scream and yell at him; a dark desire to hurt him as badly as he had hurt you. Your blood was boiling, but before you could act upon your rage, the sound of a generator rang out. After looking in the direction of the sound, your eyes turned back to The Shape, that also had been notified. Both your attention turned towards a second generator popping off. You couldn’t help the small smile on your face as you were so grateful for how your teammates had been so effective. Maybe there was a chance you could win? Your sight switched back to him as he hurriedly stalked towards the source of the sound. With each step, your heart calmed itself more and more, and before you knew it, you couldn’t sense him any longer.

The only sign to that the encounter actually had happened was the bite in your palm, and with your other hand, you moved the glass back into your pocket. Luckily the cut had been clean with no pieces stuck underneath your skin. It was obviously not your biggest problem, but it would make it easier when working at a generator. Generators. If there was any chance of you finishing one, you would have to be quick about it. Clenching your painful hand, you stood up and walked towards the house Michael had arrived from. Michael… It was so strange to put a name to The Shape, almost as if his nickname was far more befitting. As you crossed the yard you couldn’t help but scoff at the sign piercing the grass-floor stating that the property was for sale. It was obvious it was a mere prop The Entity brought as a replica from the real Haddonfield, but there was a small sense of amusement to find at the concept of anyone living here. It was less comical, however, as you realized that you in a way did. You may not have lived in The Fake Haddonfield, but you “lived” The Entity’s Realm.

As you crept up the staircase, the hair on your neck rose as a scream filled the air. Since you had gotten closer with the other survivors and had been in more trials, you recognized the scream as Quentin’s. It always hurt a bit more when you knew he was hooked since he perhaps was the youngest of you all. It was either him or Laurie, but you had yet to face a trial with her. Still, there was something far more sick about how someone so young, had lost everything. You weren’t too much older yourself, but you couldn’t help but sympathize. A part of you wanted to stop and turn around, to run across the street and between the houses to help him, but your instincts told you one of the others were closer. After all, if they had been so quick to complete the generators, then they would have been two on one of the gens, whilst the last person had a great toolbox. Therefore, you continued up the last steps and turned left as you entered the first floor. As you thought, there was an untouched generator waiting for you. This time, there was only one entryway and two exits. The doorframe you had just entered, and the window. Thus, you sat down at the side that gave you a full view of the possible dangers that were The Shape.

It was always so satisfying whenever you managed to work in peace. Sure, you preferred working with someone else, but there was often a bigger risk when being in a group. It was easier to do mistakes that would screw the others over, or you would end up fighting over a window or pallet to get over – and it usually ended up with the last person being unlucky, which often had been you. With those memories as reminders, you were grateful to be working alone, and with a good view of the doorway. There was no way he could sneak up on you now. It was a bit more difficult to work with how your hand hurt, but you shoved it out of the way. Considering you always were resurrected after death, there really wasn’t any danger of your wounds getting infected, and so, whilst you might have gotten old oil and grease in your wound, you knew there was no reason to try and avoid it too hard. The most important thing you could do was finishing the generator.

As the cogs started to rotate and the pistons began moving, you found yourself close to completion. Only a few more seconds and you would have finished it. There was no helping the small laugh coming from within you as the lights turned on and the bell called out. Three done – only two to go. With that you rose up, feeling a small strain on your knees from staying in a crouched position as you had worked. You slowly went through the window and landed your feet onto the roof above the veranda. As you stared out and down the street, your heart stopped. As your eyes had shifted down they had found a target standing right in the middle of the road. Your eyes met. It was him. The Shape had found you and now knew that you were here. He had heard the sound of the generator and had come to check on it, only to be so lucky to have you give out your location all on your own. You had made it too easy. Still, he made no move towards you and was instead as rooted to the ground as you were. The last trial you had met, he had attacked you so quickly, but this time his behaviour was a lot closer to the second time you met when he had simply been staring at you, before moving on. As much as every single bone in your body began rattling slowly, there was a feeling of safety, knowing exactly where he was, and that you had many more escape possibilities than he had at capturing you. You had the upper hand, literally, and with that in mind, you called out to him.

“So what now, huh? You gonna come for me or…?” there was a strong voice inside you that begged you not to antagonize him, but it was dulled down by the feeling of anger and frustration. It was so agonizing to know that all he had done to you, he got away with. Heck, it might even have been encouraged by The Entity itself since it feasted on everyone’s suffering. The only response you could see from The Shape was the tiny movement of him clenching his knife and releasing it, over and over. It was clear your instigation infuriated him, but he had yet to move. It was maybe the part that made you hate him the most; that whilst your emotions were overflowing as much as your tears have, he was always in control of the situation, never letting his thoughts cloud his judgement. That was, however, only if he actually felt emotions. He seemed just empty, after all.

The interactions you had had with him was rather contradicting. Whenever he actually attacked you, he seemed somewhat human, a horrible human, but alive nonetheless. If he was an empty shell, he would never have treated you any different than the people he hanged for sacrifices. It sounded somewhat wrong to wish for someone not to be human, but you did, because with every moment you only stared at each other he truly lived up to his nickname – The Shape. That was all he was supposed to be. This empty husk, only alive to be a menace towards those weaker than himself. You wished with every fibre of your being that that was all he was and all he could be, but you knew better. He wouldn’t have done what he had done to you if he was nothing more than a tool. The Shape is who he should be, but you knew there was this “Michael” deep inside him, and it was this character that was truly dangerous. Michael had his own thoughts, his own agenda, and you were a part of it. If you could have gone back to the first trial you had met him, you wished you hadn’t poked the bear by removing The Shape. Had you not opened Pandora’s box, and released the true horror that was Michael, you would still feel that all of you were yours. Every time you had crossed paths with Michael, he had ripped a part of you off, and taken it with him. You couldn’t help the worry about what would happen if he stole enough of you. 

There was a chilled breeze slowly passing, as if all that existed, were you two. It made you more and more nervous that he only stood there, and with every second passing, your anger morphed more into uncertainty and distress. How could you be so stupid as to try and oppose him? It hadn’t ever worked so far, so what chances did you have here in Haddonfield? This was his realm and he knew it better than anyone. You felt yourself choke up and at that moment he suddenly turned to go down the street, away from you. You were shocked. Why did he leave you? What had happened? You hadn’t heard a generator going off, so it couldn’t have been that. Perhaps Ace or Claudette had rescued Quentin. The Killers did seem to know every time someone got off the hook. Either way, you knew you couldn’t stay. And you had to move.

You didn’t get far down the street before another scream rang through the air. It was Claudette, and this time it was a lot closer. She had been hanged behind the house across for you, and now you couldn’t tell yourself that you were too far away and that the others would have to do it. Not this time. You bit your teeth as you carefully crossed the road and moved towards her. The sound of a yell threw you off as a damaged Ace sprinted through the doorway towards you. He was close, He was here. As quickly as you could you threw yourself down behind the pick-up parked in the driveway. You had just barely managed to get to cover before you heard The Shape’s determined steps follow him. Ace had probably tried to save Claudette, but hadn’t been too careful – he never was. As your eyes followed them down the street, you stood back up, before running between the wall of the house and the white picket fence. Just as you thought Claudette was hanging by the shoulder, whimpering silently in pain. Her face turned towards you as she heard you arrive. With clenched teeth, she held in a pained cry as you lifted her off. You both crouched down and you quickly began addressing her wound, removing the ripped fabric away from her shoulder. There was barely any time to stop the bleeding before Ace’s yell sounded itself through the realm.

“Don’t worry about me, I can handle this,” Claudette said as she stopped your arm, “Go help Ace, I told Quentin to just focus on finishing the generators. I’m gonna return to the one on the east side, so let’s meet up afterwards!” You were uncertain about leaving her, as the last time you had done that, it didn’t end well. The look of Kate’s body after hitting the ground still haunted you at times. It had been so brutal and no one deserved to have that fate; especially not sweet Claudette. Still, you only nodded quickly before you ran off.

Just as you again passed the pick-up you saw Quentin pull Ace off the hook placed in the middle of the street. You were about to follow after them as they ran towards the playground-like area, but instead, your eyes caught sight of The Shape. He had been waiting for them to run past him and before you managed to alarm them, his knife connected with Quentin’s front. With a cry, he hit the ground and Ace almost slipped and fell as well, only for him to catch himself at the last second and spin off towards the opposite direction. The Shape followed Ace with his eyes before he turned down to the whimpering teenager beneath him. With a strong grip, you saw him lift Quentin up from the ground. As Quentin struggled against his hold, The Shape plunged his knife into his chest, stifling his gasps for air. Not wanting to see the violence against the poor boy, you covered down behind the fence shutting your eyes. This was all giving you flashbacks to the first time you encountered The Shape. He then had killed you and your teammates with his own hand, instead of sacrificing you to The Entity. Every time he had killed someone by his own hand, the deaths had been so brutal. The glimpses of Meg’s cold body lying on the cold grass and Kate’s mangled corpse flashed before your eyes. You remembered the others explaining that if The Killers satisfied The Entity’s wishes, they would be rewarded. One of those ways was to kill you themselves. As much as you would be happy to leave this trial as quickly as possible, something told you that your death wouldn’t be quick. You weren’t dumb – you knew how the game of cat and mouse went between you and The Shape. All you could try and do was survive.

With a thud, you could hear Quentin's lifeless body hit the ground. The sound was dreadful to the ears – like a wet sack filled with potatoes, except the sack was a friend of you. You opened your eyes and peeked over the fence. If you had been a second later The Shape would have disappeared, but you managed to get a glimpse of him following the blood trail left by Ace. Even though the situation was awful, you felt more determined this round. It was clear that with the time you had gotten better at playing The Entity’s game. If this match had been a few rounds earlier, you would probably still be covering with your eyes closed. Your progress was evident and it filled you with determination as you sneaked off in the opposite direction, towards Claudette.

\---

As she said, Claudette was working on a generator, and by the looks of it, she was around halfway done. Peaking up she spotted you arriving, giving you a tiny smile before returning to the task at hand., as you sat down and joined her. Knowing that The Shape was hunting Ace gave you both positive and negative emotions. It felt wrong to be relieved, but every moment The Shape was busy with someone else, he was not busy with you. As unlucky as you were, and Ace as well, his scream rang through the air. Both you and Claudette peaked up towards the sound. As you lost your focus, you managed to move two unmatching wires together, making the generator yell at you as it spat smoke and sparks. Just as it happened, your eyes met Claudette’s. She didn’t say anything, but you could see the stress on her face as he hurriedly worked on. You wanted to apologize, but you knew you had to focus on the task at hand. With only a few more seconds until it was done you were starting you felt your pulse rise. You looked up from the generator only to see The Shape stalk towards you both.

“Claudette!” you said to warn her. She would have to move before he came. Her face was too focused. Suddenly you heard the generator spring to life as she connected the last two wires. You both rose to your feet and instinctively you grabbed a hold of her forearm, dragging and pushing her in front of you. As you threw her in front of your path, you felt the metal blade collide with your back. With a short gasp, you fall to the ground, feeling the searing pain spring forth as your top began to soak itself with your blood. With shaky eyes, you looked up to see Claudette sprint down the grass path behind the trees, with The Shape quick on her heels. Even though the bloodloss inserted vertigo within you, there was no mistake when you saw him hit her as well. There was no fighting what was happening now. She would die and you would die. Your death, however, would not be as quick as hers, Ace’s or Quentin’s. There wasn’t even a point in trying to crawl away. As you felt tears arise you could hear the sound of his wet shoes stepping on the grass towards you. Claudette was dead. You were alone with the monster once again. Your field of view was filled with the look of blood splattered down on his boot – your friends’ blood most likely.

“Don’t do this,” you pleaded with him, “Just kill me and be done with it.” You were so tired. His only reply on you was the feeling of his hand gripping hold of you, before lifting you up onto his shoulder. As you felt his grip on your waist tighten, your eyes shot open. It wasn’t his touch that had caught your attention, but rather the sharp dig in your hip. The glass shard! You had almost forgotten it. As he began moving towards the street you began wiggling. If he was focused on trying to hold on to you, perhaps there was a chance he wouldn’t notice you reaching for your makeshift weapon. You feel the annoyance of your squirming was getting to him as his grip tightened painfully. As he walked onto the street towards the house with the realtor’s sign in front of it you spotted concentrated mist at the end of the street. The hatch! Without further ado, you grabbed a hold of the glass, before stabbing it deep into his shoulder. With a surprised grunt, he let go of you and you slipped off him. At the moment your feet hit the ground you kicked off and speeded down the street. The hatch was at the very end, right before the grassy terrain started. There was hope! You could make it! The hatch was no more than ten meters away and you would escape. Finally, you would evade his grasp and you would win! Just as you were about to jump into the dark space you felt it.

With a choked gasp you grab a hold of the hand currently clamping down on your oesophagus and holding you above the dark abyss. You had been so close! You had managed to escape him! If you only had been a second quicker you would have been safe. With a strong grip, he pulled you away from your escape, only to throw you down on the grass. You were lucky that the air wasn’t knocked out of you, but the impact of the hit and the agonizing feeling of your wound pushed to the ground left you crying out. The adrenaline around you escaping his grasp was wearing off, and now the pain from your gash was truly digging into you. As you sat up the hatch’s view was blocked by The Shape- no Michael. It was Michael who was present now. The somehow more terrifying one of them. He was still wearing his mask as always, but there was a change of demeanour that was small, but you still noticed it. After all, it was Michael who sought you out. If The Shape was an unemotional, hollow thing, then all the lust and aggression came from Michael. You weren’t sure if it truly was like this, but you felt that there was some sense behind it.

He was still as a statue as he stared down at your figure, trembling with every second passing. There was the empty, yet intense stare that gave you a chill down your spine – the unpredictableness of a spider waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Anything you’d say or do could set him off. The call of the hatch was inviting you, and at the moment your eyes shifted from Michael to it, he attacked. As quick as a snake, he kneeled down and pushed your shoulder down into the grass as you cried out. His palm was firmly planted on you and you could feel how warm he was. It was insane to think, but he was like a furnace. Your hands went to his shoulders as you tried to push him off you. Instead, you felt his knee press itself between your thighs.

“Please, Michael! Stop,” you begged him as you turned your head away from him. Surprisingly, he did. As a matter of fact, he was frozen. It was as he was back at being made of stone. As you turned back to him you could see the hand holding the knife trembling. A few seconds pass before it dawned on you what had happened. You had spoken his name – you had said Michael, and he had responded. There was a shocking wave running through you as you both just stared up at each other. Did his name really have that much power over him? Had it been so long since he last had heard his own name? Realizing that it might just have been your moment to act, you calm your breathing. Maybe you could persuade your way out of the situation. Maybe there still was hope.

“It’s okay, Michael. You don’t have to do this,” you paused to observe his reaction – none. “You don’t have to listen to it. You can just let me go and-“ there was no continuing the sentence as his hand moved as quick as the lightning. You could do nothing but gasp out and move your hands from his shoulder to the grip around your neck. You had left the shallow waters when you had spoken up, and now you were deep at sea, the shark circling you. His breathing had gone from completely silent to an almost growl-like sound. With a sharp motion, his blade went underneath your top and cut upwards, splitting it in two. You weren’t able to say a single word in protest as he proceeded with hooking his blade underneath your bra. Because of his brash and aggressive movements, you yelped out as the blade dug into the side of your breast. It made him stop the squeezing of your throat and allow your airflow to continue. As you regained your breathing, his fingers moved down past your collarbone in a calm, yet firm motion. You couldn’t help the small hiss from abrupting as they met the wound, his fingertips staining red. He observed the liquid as it continued to flow, a red stripe slowly running down your sternum. There was something far more unnerving whenever his demeanour changed. One second he was cold and calm, taking all decisions into consideration. Other times he was like uncontrollable wildfire – intense and all-consuming. It was exhausting to play Russian Roulette with him. As his fingers continued to dip into your blood, looked down to see the fruit of his actions. He was drawing it around on your chest, the result looking like some sick Rorschach Test. You couldn’t help but wonder what he was seeing.

“Michael…” You weren’t sure why you had said his name, but it came out a lot more like a hoarse whimper. His mask shot up to look at your face. Something had clicked inside of him; for a moment he wasn’t here and your voice brought him back. Your back was still in pain, but your attention had left it completely as all your focus had been on the man using you as some kind of grotesque canvas. Both your focuses. With only a few moments of staring at each other, his hands went to work. He placed the knife out of your reach before joining his other hand that had taken a grip of your hip. Before you managed to protest, he grabbed a hold of the hem of your bottom, pulling them unceremonially down your legs. The fabric gave a quick burn against your skin, but this time you had been quick enough to grab a hold of your underwear. It was perhaps silly at the moment; your whole upper body exposed to him, but it was a reflex. He didn’t seem to care about your action as he ripped off the last part of your trousers, shoes and socks being dragged off as well. There was no helping the shivers running down your body as you laid on the cold ground in your last piece of garment. You wanted to protest against him; to scream and yell bloody murder, but you knew what was to come. You would die, but there was no stopping him. The moment you had stepped foot inside his realm, there was no escape. Your fate was sealed from the first moment you met.

After he was done, he threw your clothes far out of your reach. When his eyes returned to you, you could sense his annoyance at the arms covering your breasts. You knew fighting was futile, but you couldn’t help it. There is a natural instinct to protect yourself against predators, even though there was no escape. No wounded animal would simply allow itself to be devoured, even though its fate was inevitable. Leaning back over you, you whimpered as his knee returned to between your thighs, now much closer to your core. His hands gripped each one of your wrists and pulled them apart, your struggles not stopping him a second. You gasped out, however, at how warm his hands were compared to your chilled skin. It was easy to say you were underdressed for the ripe autumn air, even though it was dulled down. The trails of blood dragged across your chest had started to coagulate as the strong red changed into a more brown-like colour. The fact seemed to have bothered him as he firmly pushed your wrists into the ground. Before releasing them, he gave a clench, telling you not to move them away. If you did, there would be consequences. His hand grabbed a hold of your right breast, and as he harshly kneaded it, fresh blood started to pour once more. His fascination didn’t last as long as the first time, as he leaned closer to your face. You turned away quickly, but it didn’t deteriorate him. Instead, you heard him inhale your scent. He did however suddenly freeze. There was an uncertainty as to why he hesitated, but when you felt his fingers reach your neck, you realized what happening. He had been looking for the bitemark; the symbol of him marking his territory. With every regeneration, all marks left from trials were removed, and it was clear it didn’t please him one bit. There was a growl erupting from his chest and you flinched. As quickly as he had descended on you earlier, he removed himself. With a hasty movement, he grabbed a hold of your panties. Your hands rose to stop him as you yelped out, but he was quicker, and with a sharp tug, he ripped the garment right off you. Realizing your mistake you froze. You had moved your hands. His stance above you had stilled, clearly aware of your miss-step as well. You hurriedly moved them back into the grass but it was too late. The damage was done.

Slowly, yet determined, he grabbed a hold of the zipper on the front of his coveralls. No more games. No more possible fuck ups. He was done. You could feel tears well at the corners of your eyes. You were surprised it hadn’t happened sooner, but you didn’t bother with it anymore. As he shuffled with his clothing you felt your throat close up, and started to hurt, more than it already did of course. Your throat was one of his most prominent places for him to abuse – among other places. You couldn’t help the surprise as you saw him remove his upper body out of the apparel. He had never done that before. Every time he had taken you, he had been fully dressed, yet this time he had shed some of his skin. It wasn’t much for you to see, as he still wore his black T-shirt, but it was the first time you actually saw his arms. They were strong, with dark blonde hairs on his forearms. Not excessively, but it was there. His muscles were prominent, and it reminded only of how easily he could and have overpowered you. You were on completely different levels. You knew that The Entity enhanced the killers’ strength, as was why the smallest of the ones known as The Legion could carry David or Jeff to the hook, but it was clear that The Shape was strong even back before his time in the fog. It was a sight to behold, and he was without a doubt, the most intimidating man you had ever met. As uncomfortable as you were, there was a small part of you that found inner warmth at the sight in front of you. You didn’t want to acknowledge it, but you knew your body was reacting to him. It was as if your body knew what was about to happen, and tried to prepare you as much as it could for him. A guilty voice inside you whispered that there wasn’t need for much, but you quickly pushed it away. No, you had to try again. You had been so docile this entire time, scared of what he would do, but you knew where your meek and obedient behaviour would lead you.

As if noticing you begin to fickle around, he grabbed a hold of your hair, pulling you up in a somewhat upright position. As your hands grabbed his in pain. Your eyes met his mask. It was clear that he wasn’t playing around anymore. There would be no opposing him. Holding you still, his other hand moved down to his underwear. His mechanical coveralls were hanging loosely on his hips, but you saw them slowly fall lower down. Realizing he was putting up a show for you, you quickly closed your eyes. A dark growl erupted from him as he pulled on your hair roots. You cried out and opened your eyes. You didn’t want to see this part of him. It would make all of him more real in a way. It would leave a picture in your head and it would mix with your already painful memories.

As always, your compliance was not a factor, as he began dragging down his dark briefs. The more he showed you the more you felt yourself choke on the air around you. As with the rest of him it seemed, he didn’t have an inordinate amount of hair covering him. It went up towards his stomach and was a dark shade of blonde as well. You didn’t want to describe it in your head, but the longer you were forced to look, the more felt your pulse rise. Like the rest of him, he was a large man. He was half hard at the moment, yet you couldn’t help the worry of how you had ever managed to fit him inside you – or rather how Michael had managed to invade you in the first place. You couldn’t help a whimper as his hand moved to his shaft, slowly moving it up and down. With every movement, you could see him harden more and more. You felt goosebumps rise to your skin as you were forced to watch him pleasure himself at the sight of your trembling and silently crying form. He truly was a sadistic man.

Without warning he let go of your hair, making you fall back down. As much as the pain from your wound re-hitting the ground hurt, you were more than happy allowing yourself to not meet the sight of him touching himself. What was worse, you could feel the slickness collected between your legs, a clear sign that there had been some sick part of you that had enjoyed watching him. His hands moved down your frame, only to stop at your lower thighs. With one of his knees already between them, it was but a small thing to pull them apart. You choked back a sob as your left hand flew to your mouth, as the other moved to protect your lower parts. Without any acknowledgement, he simply moved it away before wrapped both thighs around his midsection. With him being that much larger than you, and since he was sitting on his legs, you felt your lower body rise up from the cold ground to meet his. There was no stopping the choked up sound escaping you as you felt his length resting on your lower lips. He was taking his moment, simply gliding himself against you, covering himself in your essence. His breath got heavier with every movement and yours got quicker. Why was he teasing you like this? Why wasn’t just as violent as he usually was? You knew the answer but it hurt to think it. He was enjoying your suffering; may it be seething pain or unwanted pleasure. He was bathing in the glow of his utter and complete control over you.

Suddenly you felt him grab ahold of the hand you had covering your face. Moving it down beside your face, parallel to your other hand, he drew your focus back at him. Whilst your view was blurry from tears, there was not stopping your eyes from staring up at his form, and not to lie, your own. One hand was kneading your thigh, giving you warm shivers you didn’t dare wish for. He dragged the hand that had cleared your view down your body, thumb quickly raking over your aroused nipple before it descended onwards. It was time. This time there was a different type of horror that filled you as you stared up at him. Before it was the dread of pain that had been a huge factor but now, with the ache you felt deep inside yourself, there was no stopping the worry of how the sense of feeling him inside you would spark different emotions. Knowing he had your full attention, He grabbed a hold of himself and dragged it down to your soaked entrance. As the head had parted your lips, you had unintentionally stopped your breath. With his focus solely on your face, you felt your eyes lock. You knew it, and with that as the last thing he demanded, he pushed forward.

The stretch he forced on you, made you clench your whole body as you gasped out, fingers digging into the dirt. It was an uncomfortable feeling of your body trying its hardest to accommodate him as he continued onwards. As you were breathing heavily, trying to relax your body as much as you could, he leaned down until your faces almost met. His arms encircled you and at the moment your nose hit the latex, he harshly shoved his hips into yours. He was so warm! Your cool body temperature was quickly switched out as his burning heat encircled you. Feeling him fill you up so aggressively had you crying out as your arms clasped themselves around him. It was such a painful stretch, but what was more prominent was the clenching and throbbing feeling inside of you. You wanted to cry at how your body accepted him into you, whilst your brain was in total disarray at his intrusion. Every question about why he was doing this and more was shuffled into the back of your mind as he pulled himself out of you, only to roughly plunge back into your depths. With each push, you couldn’t help your cries as your fingers tangled themselves into his T-shirt. His back and shoulders were as strong as the rest of him and they were such a hard surface to grasp onto. Without warning, he let go of you and grabbed a hold of your hips. Sitting upwards, he pulled you back against him as he pushed. The stretch was incredible and you felt your entire being fall apart in front of him. Tears were falling with every gasp. His pace had been deliciously brutal from the beginning, and you couldn’t help your hands as they gripped onto his trying to calm his grip on you. It was too much. He didn’t seem to enjoy you taking liberties as he abruptly stopped and threw you back down. It was clear, night as day, that he was a dominant man and you had no right trying to control the pace HE was taking YOU at. His grip on your hip moved over to yo.ur neck as he violently thrust back into you. As your airflow cut off your eyes shot up as you tried your hardest at getting him off you. With each second you couldn’t breathe you became more and more desperate. Before you even realized what you were doing, your fingers grabbed a hold of the edge of his mask. As he feverishly jerked away from you he ended actually lifting the mask up a bit of his face, showing his stubbled chin and clenched snarl. A cry left you as the pressure inside you disappeared as well. As he growled at you, your hands quickly returned to your chest, as you made yourself as small as you could. As much as your lungs burned for air, you dared not make any loud noises. How could you have been so stupid? It had been you grabbing a hold of that damned mask that had caused this whole ordeal. It was your grabby hands that were the reason as to why you were underneath him at the moment. You dared not look at him as you waited for him to strike. You were done for.

It was the feeling of heat radiating onto you that had you shake. He was leaning over, his breathing heavy on you. What scared you the most, was how it wasn’t muffled. He hadn’t put the mask back on, he was directly above you – no barriers. As much as it frightened you, you slowly turned your face towards him. Just as you were about to open your eyes, you were startled by the feeling of his large hand covering them. It was true that there was no barrier between him and you, but there was still no chance of you seeing him. With your eyesight taken, your other senses were getting more and more on the alert. Your hearing focused fully on the sound of his breathing; heavy and threatening. Your smell was filled with his masculine scent, overpowering and strong. Your touch was in hyperdrive as you felt him push himself back between your legs.

“Michael!” You gasped out as he re-entered you once more. Contrasting his harsh grip on you, his hair was leaving feather light touches on your face. At the sound of his name he pressed his face into your cheek, his lips dangerously close. There was threatening intent as he gave a dark moan straight into your ear. You couldn’t stop the shudder electrifying itself through you and even before you could stop your reaction you gasped out as his teeth bared themselves into your neck. He was replanting his mark on you as his grip on you tightened. As you started to feel the blood surfacing he released you. There was nothing for you to do as his hips started to push into you again and his teeth met the skin above your collarbone. After a few thrusts, he would move over to another part of your skin. You would beg him to stop, but he ignored your pleas. This was your punishment, and you could only, ironically enough, bite your teeth through it. At one point he moved out of you to bite into your hip and thighs. By the time he was done marking you up, your body riddled with rings of blood and saliva, his hand covering your eyes were damp with your tears. You knew you couldn’t handle anymore of his punishment as you begged and whimpered for him to stop. You felt him shift back up and push himself back in. By now your body did nothing but invite him into your depths as you sighed out. Any thought of defying him was gone as your body was a painful and frustrating mess. After a few slow strokes, you could feel his breath back towards your face. You dared not move in fear of angering him anymore. Goosebumps rose to your skin as you heard the tiniest chuckle. There was no time to consider it as he abruptly bit into your lower lip. At the same time, he pushed as deep as he could inside of you. As you gasped you could feel a drop of blood slip down as he let go of you. 

The hand that had covered your sight for such a long time left you abruptly, but before your eyes managed to adjust you were flipped over onto your stomach. With how his hands grabbed and controlled you it was fair to say that he was done messing with you. It was time for the main feast. You couldn’t help your choked sound as his hand again clasped itself around your neck and pulled you backwards. As your back collided with his, he spread your legs roughly. It was the most hurried he had ever been at trying to get into you and you could feel every part of it. With each thrust and push, his pace quickened. The stimulation of him abusing your insides so intensely, so quickly, had you gasping and moaning, his name dripping off your lips almost like a mantra. With one hand holding your upper body against him, and the other pushing your hips back against him, you felt yourself falling to pieces. It was too much. Your peak was hurriedly arriving and you felt yourself clawing at his hands. At the moment you felt his face push into the side of your head, deeply breathing you in, you lost all concept of everything. Your hand moved from his at your hip and hurriedly entangled itself into his hair. It was long and coarse, yet exactly everything you needed as you panted out his name.

“Please,” you begged him. You were so close and you knew you needed his touch. To hell with reason; all you needed was for him to give you all you could handle and more. The grip on your hip faded as his arm encircled your mid-section. Holding you still against him as he pounded into you was enough for the elastic band inside of you to snap. The sensations were so intoxicating you barely managed to do anything but hold on for dear life as Michael took full control over your body. It was clear he was close too, as his thrusts got uneven and his grunts got louder. In the moment of insane passion, you forgot all about your situation. It didn’t matter that you both were trapped in The Entity’s games. It didn’t matter that this man was a killer that had murdered you and your friends. It didn’t matter that you would die after this. All that was of importance was the moment between you and him. You knew there was no love involved, but you didn’t care. You hadn’t felt this amazing in what felt like years.

As your high turned into overstimulation you began to whimper out. You knew you wouldn’t be able to stop him, so you simply held on for dear life. With a single thrust, hard enough for you to see stars, he stopped, buried as deep as he could into you. As he came inside you, he gave out an almost painful groan. His grip on you got stronger and for a second you were worried he was going to break you in half. With every second passing, you both tried to calm down as much as you could. He was quicker to compose himself than you were, and suddenly he let go of you. As he had been the one to hold you up, you fell unceremonially down, grass and dirt smudging your face. As he slipped out of you, you also felt his essence slowly seep out of you. With the sweat on your body cooling down you started to shiver as you tried to function again. You had never had such an intense orgasm before, and you were exhausted.

Within only a few moments to rest, you felt a hand grab your shoulder, rolling you over at your back. As you looked up at him, you felt your heart sink in your chest. The moment of bliss was over. The face staring back at you was made of latex, the body was clothed and he was brandishing a knife. The Shape was back. At first, you always thought that Michael was the scary one of them, and he was, but now it really dawned at you how different they were, and how they both were terrifying in their own right. Michael was intense and dominating, whilst The Shape was intimidating and scary. Both were the same person, but it was clear that there was a shift in his demeanour when it came to the mask.

As he stared down at you, you couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. Your eyes followed his they widened as the took a look at your body. You were covered in dried blood, bite marks, dirt, grass, sweat and both your substances. The sight was horrifying to look at, and you found a spark of relief in knowing that no marks would be permanent. As if tired of waiting for you to act, he grabbed a hold of your arm, pulling you up on your wobbly legs. Since all strength had left you, you found yourself leaning and grabbing a hold of him. It felt wrong. There was no helping how you had a bad feeling in your guts as you were near him. You couldn’t fathom how only minutes ago he had been what you needed the most, but now… now it made you feel sick. You felt sick in how he had had his way with you again.

Just as your eyes began to form, he grabbed a hold of your hair, pulling your face up to look at him. As your eyes met you felt him push you forward. The wet grass underneath your feet was quickly switched out with stone slabs before he abruptly stopped. Behind you, you could hear the call of the hatch, luring you towards it. One more step and you would fall down and escape. One more step until you would reach freedom. You were baffled, why was he letting you go? Every time he had killed you himself or sacrificed you. He had NEVER let you go. As his grip on you tightened you felt him forcibly leaning you over the edge. You stared back at him, trying to find answers to your questions. As your eyes focused on the dark holes in the masks, your eyes met another pair. As you saw him, you understood what he was doing, but before you could act upon it, he let you go.

You had only once escaped with the hatch, and it was such a strange feeling. It was almost as if flying and drowning at the same time. Even though you were falling, there was no wind to be heard or felt, only silent whispers. Suddenly you could see a small light coming close and closer, and before you knew it you hit the ground. With a heavy thud, you met the grass floor, just barely landing good enough to not get the air knocked out of you. Every bone in your body hurt as you felt the slam course through you. It was not a good thing to not fall on your feet. As you began to rise up, you froze at the sound of gasps. Slowly you peeked towards the sound.

Everyone was staring. Everyone was sitting by the campfire, and everyone had seen you arrive. With a shaky and blurred look, your eyes met the others’ before your eyes looked over yourself. Everyone could see you – naked, bloody and as you sat up, everyone could see the white substance running down your legs. They all knew. Your eyes met Laurie’s who was in total shock. Nea was speechless. They all knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck it's finished... I am actually surprised at how long this chapter, and not to forget, this story, has become.  
> When I first planned on writing this story, I never really had any idea of how it would go and how my responses have been. I only had a skeleton written down, as I hoped for the best. I also had not planned on releasing this chapter so early but the muses seemed to be with me today! I wrote almost 6000 words today and I managed to finish it :OO I have so many exams coming up so I didn't think I would find the time to finish this.
> 
> I want to thank you all so much for reading my story, as it truly makes the word for me to hear what you all think. I am ever so grateful for everything so thank you from the bottom of my heart. Reading your comments have been such a huge part of why I love writing for you all.
> 
> As you all knew from the beginning, this story was never meant to be a large series. Just a few chapters with a lot of words I guess cx  
> Still, all your feedback has really inspired me to consider writing more for this series. I've been thinking of a few scenarios to write so who knows? Maybe I'll write another series, or maybe some one-shots. I guess I am really open for it all~  
> I also want you all to know that I am considering writing something starring perhaps some other DBD characters, but we'll see~
> 
> As my final message, I am considering opening up for request through my tumblr, so I would love to hear from you if that would be of any interest to you all!  
> Again thank you all so much for following this series, it really has been a blast! Love you all!!


End file.
